


DanganronpaB#: Trust In A Doubtful Void

by MaxPande



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxPande/pseuds/MaxPande
Summary: Hanae Takahashi is a second-year student at the well-known Hope’s Peak Academy. She’s heard the rumors of its history, its tragedy so long ago. But her peaceful school life is disrupted when her class passes out after class and awakens to find they can’t leave and the military is parked just outside. A frightening bull named Monoushi claims to be their “Headmaster” and that they must live here forever. Unless… they kill another student and get away with it. Can the trust of the class hold them off from the violence of doubt?-This is my first official attempt at a fangan, but it is also very ambitious due to the dedication I feel for it. There will be a lot of moments that require a Content Warning. These will preface all chapters that have a mention or direct display of certain issues or imagery. This is a script-like fangan with intermittent sections of the narrative. Please try to enjoy and all comments are welcomed!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Erika-1 - - Permanent Solitude in Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> No content warnings. It all begins on a calm day. The writing guide would not fit in the summary, so it's in here.  
> 
> 
> **  
> _Writing Comprehension Guide:_  
> **
> 
> Hanae- This is an example of the writing, this is speaking.
> 
> Hanae, nervous- This expresses an emotion for the character’s voice.
> 
> Hanae- [Looking around] That was action, with speaking.
> 
> **This is some narrative jargon. Do you like it? I do.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Another day had finally passed. And well...Hanae was excited.**

**In one hand, she held a sponge, in the other a book she was just getting through re-reading. Around her, she could hear her classmates helping out. Doing their part.** **Hanae quickly swept a piece of her red hair behind her ear. The class all shared an equally relaxed vibe. Almost as though they were at peace. It was truly...a sight...**

**Hanae was a student at Hope’s Peak. According to some of her history textbooks, this school had a rough past but had become a beacon of the future once more. The rumor she always heard was that “Going to Hope’s Peak is a guaranteed life of success.”**

**Hope’s Peak Academy had only a few rules about the end-of-day procedures. One of them being, “Do your part to help keep up the cleanliness of the room at days end."**

**That should’ve been said first... All of them together...made up Class 2C at Hope’s Peak. They were all second-year students there.**

???- Takahashi-chan, are you listening? Gosh, you’re so distracted!

**Hanae glanced up, hearing her name. Right, her name. Introductions were so challenging for her….her name was Hanae Takahashi. She was, of course, a second-year student at Hope’s Peak Academy. Though in some American schools, this would’ve been her third year overall. Either way, she’s a student.**

**Pardon her kinda crappy first impressions. It’s just the way she was. She didn’t try to be. She just was. But she doesn't usually do bad at social interaction. She was just not the best at dealing with this whole..deal, and never really was super confident in her own skin. But she can warm up a bit after a good while. Although, she was too awkward to join her old school’s literature club, could you believe it?**

**Speaking of literature, the school called her the Ultimate Bibliophile, and for good reason. She had hundreds of books stored at home, and in storage units her father helped her keep. In fact, some argue her talent was being a borderline book hoarder. Really...She could’ve been called the Ultimate Bookworm, but she wouldn't argue with her title. She liked it...**

???- Takahashi-chan! Listen!

**The whining, if you could even call it that, was coming from one of her classmates. Koharu. She was an imposing face. Actually, who was she kidding? She’s on a whole other level from anyone. She was a class representative and a total celebrity. Hanae was shocked that she even seemed to like talking to her.**

Hanae- What is it, Oguro-chan? Sorry...I zoned out!

Koharu- Thank goodness. I hate pestering people, but I was worried you were going to completely zonk out!

Hanae- [Chuckles] I’m fine, I’m fine. What were you saying?

**Koharu is a special kind of polite. In fact, many people argue she embodies the values of Japan. Decency, taking responsibility, and most often, always trying to stay cool and collected. Although she usually breaks that last one. But Hanae never really got to talk to her about any of that. What with how busy she usually is.**

Koharu- Well, I know you said you don’t like writing...but I need your help with something…

Hanae, uncertain- Yeah….?

Koharu- See…. without my songwriter… I’m drawing a total blank on what to perform at the school talent show. Every performer in the school wants to be in it…

Hanae- Couldn’t you...just sing something you’ve already got? I’ve never written a song...ever.

Koharu- But it’s a really special event for us as students, Takahashi-chan. Pleeease? I know I shouldn’t plead but, I really need your help!

Hanae- …

**She’d have had to be a monster to say no, her face was ultra-puppy dog levels of precious and she had her hands in a ball too. Her voice was so hopeful, she had a brief fight with herself just trying to come up with an answer. But of course, she caved...**

Hanae- Well….um…. [Sighs]

Hanae- Sure….maybe it’ll be fun. Heh.

Koharu- Oh my goodness, you are such a sweetheart, Takahashi-chan! Thank you sooo much!

**From there she gave a tight squeeze of a hug and cheerfully bounced away to help Mr.Tsuchiyama, our teacher, clean his chalkboard. Before her brain had time to come down from the excitement of a riled-up pop star, a hand grabbed her shoulder.**

**Looking up, it was a good friend of hers. Sadahiko. A tall, bulky guy with gentle eyes and a warm smile.**

Hanae- Oh….it’s just you.

Sadahiko- Well, yeah. Thanks for the warm greetin’, Ha-Ha.

Hanae- I keep forgetting you nicknamed me that.

**Sadahiko and Hanae got along well...not because they had a lot in common, but because they just don’t mind each other’s company. And he knows a lot about her. They trusted each other to be each other’s confidants. Hanae knows a lot about him, just as much as he knows about her. Hard to believe they both came here so...different.**

**Sadahiko was so far out of normal life, he actually made her look like she was in touch with pop culture. For clarification, Hanae had never even held a pokemon card. She had no idea what was going on anymore.**

**He was 20, had a driver’s license, and seemed completely and utterly depressed by being tied down for school. Hanae thought his attitude had improved since their first year though. Maybe he was finally getting used to it.**

Sadahiko- It’s a cute nickname though, so...It suits you I guess?

Hanae- What’s that supposed to mean…?

Sadahiko- You’re objectively a cute girl, and I’m not even into girls. Heh. And besides, you nicknamed me, “Hiko”. You don’t get to complain!

**He chuckled with a strangely warm smile, causing Hanae to break into a smile of her own. But so much of her wanted not to. His voice was calm, deep, and often made her laugh. He was a fun guy to spend time with. Never missing an opportunity to make someone giggle. But Hanae can’t say she agreed with that nickname logic...**

Sadahiko- So, got any plans after class? I have to clean up my dorm room a bit. I’m so used to a cramped car, that having a full room is...weird.

Hanae- Just planning on doing some light reading…

Sadahiko- Ah, so I should expect to find your nose deep into Plato when I ask you to join us all for dinner. Nice.

Hanae- H-hey!

**She feigned offense to mess with him, crossing her arms.**

Sadahiko- Kidding, kidding. You know I like messing with you! I mess with everyone, it’s my gig.

Hanae- Nine times out of ten, you don’t get when other people are joking, though.

**Hanae let herself smile, and went back to scrubbing down the desks. She looked around the room. The sunset outside was painting the walls in a special shade of orange. Almost like a phoenix was dancing upon the paneling. The dance of the phoenix was being shattered by the shapes of our shadows. As though a war, but neither side is in it to win it.**

**As the clean-up efforts rolled to a dismal close, the entire class was very talkative. Some of them were planning what to make for dinner with other students. Some of them were discussing a recent sports event on TV. Then they were brought to silence.**

**Mr. Tsuchiyama had something he wanted to say. Mr. Tsuchiyama, the class’s teacher, was a calm and level man. He was always dressed to feel both like a teacher and an average guy. His bright red tie was always so notable. Then again, several students wore those too.**

Mr.Tsuchiyama- Every single one of you did a great job cleaning up tonight. I really appreciate the help. Now, remember, tomorrow is an art lab day. Bring pencils and paper, I know you have some, and we’ll meet in the art room. 

???- [Raising her hand, shakily] Q-quick question?

Mr.Tsuchiyama: Yes, Jacobsen-san?

Juniper, anxiously- Are we going to be w-working as a-a group or….or…. u-uhh...s-sorry, nevermind!

Mr.Tsuchiyama- No, no. It’s independent work. But thank you for asking.

Mr.Tsuchiyama- [Smirks] No further questions? Alright. You all have a wonderful evening. See you all tomorrow!

**With a collection of mismatched and varied goodbyes, the students drifted into the hallway. Wherein they continued our many conversations. As Hanae looked around, 15 faces that felt so warm and kind smiled, laughed, or brooded awkwardly on the sidelines. It felt like she had finally found her reason to love high school with them.**

**Then...she walked forward…**

**Didn’t she?**

**The walls looked paler than any of us remembered…**

**We...walked?**

**Our steps feel heavier than before…**

**“Dude...I feel….woozy”**

**“Ay...folks...wait up…”**

**The lights started to flicker…**

**“I need to return my…..books….”**

**“Am...a-a-am I sick?”**

**Sweat came down my forehead...**

**“I have to…..talk to….Tanaka...sama…”**

**My hearing felt crowded...**

**Their voices sounded slow…**

**Then….**

**My vision lost focus…**

**I could see the floor...**

**Then...then….**

**I….**

**Fell…**

**It all….went….black.**

**_Do… you… trust… me...?_ **


	2. Prologue: Erika-2 - - Permanent Solitude in Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Loss of a limb and some blood loss.
> 
> The game begins here! Exciting is it not?
> 
> Hanae introduces us to her classmates and another important mug in the lineup...

**Hanae was alive**

**She was breathing.**

**Her head hurt….and she questioned if she really fell**

**She definitely hit the floor. That’s going to leave a mark, she was certain. The fall must’ve been pretty bad…**

**The ice cold floor pressed against her cheek, and made her more eager to rise from her untimely nap on the hallway floor. She couldn’t really clear her mind.**

**Her eyes finally opened up, and she could see the floor beside her head. A little ways away… She could see one of her classmates. The colorful hair meant it was Mayu…**

**She slowly dragged herself to her feet. She was not the only one waking up ahead of the others. In fact a pair of boys from her class were waking up too.**

???- Hey! Takahashi-chan! You’re awake too?

???, sarcastic- Well, duh, captain obvious…

???, offended- Don’t be so disrespectful!

Hanae- What’s...going….on?

**The first of the two who’d spoken was Tadatomo. He was the de-facto crisis responder and worked for Karin. The second was Zenji. A gloomy and bitter guy turned sarcastic and goofy over time.**

Tadatomo- WAIT! Where’s Tanaka-sama!? My duty is to protect her!

Zenji- Can you shut the hell up….for a few minutes….my head is killing me.

Hanae- I...I know how you feel...Yamamoto-kun.

Zenji- Congratu-fucking-lations, so what the fuck happened?

Hanae- I’m honestly not sure.

Zenji- Great. You’re unhelpful...

**As he said that, more of their classmates began to rise. One by one the faces Hanae recognized stood up. Mayu, Juniper, Sadahiko…**

Sadahiko- Are you okay? You look a bit paler than usual… Takahashi-chan.

Hanae- I’m fine...are you doing okay?

**She definitely just lied, but Sadahiko couldn’t tell. She was doing her best to stay calm.**

Sadahiko, drowsy- Just a bit of a headache...other than that I’m doing just fine.

Mayu- Hold on for just one goddamn minute…

Mayu- …

**She searched her person in a panic, then in her snippy voice whined,**

Mayu, agitated- Where the hell is my cell phone? Fuck it, where the hell is my damn handbag? Ugh...did I get robbed while I was knocked out?!

Mayu- [Pouts] Kay, which of you damn weasels took it? I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed!

Juniper, frightened- O-o-oh god...oh god….l-l-look!

**Hanae’s eyes followed Juniper’s pointed hand. Her shaky and very much American sounding voice sounded weak and frightened. Her gaze pointed through two windows, through the classroom hallway window and out the window facing the world outside of the school. What stood outside was a scene that made Hanae halt and stare…**

**There was a fence. A tall one, with military vehicles parked along with it and no sign of a checkpoint to exit through. It was almost like a hostile army had occupied the school. Or maybe….even the whole city.**

Hanae- Wh….what the….

Juniper, frantic- [Clutching sketchbook] Hnn...h...Aaaaaaaahhhh!!

Tadatomo, flustered- This is unbelievable! Why is the military on our grounds?!

Mayu, bitter- [Crosses arms] And why in the actual hell is that fence there?

**A few more people awoke, likely from the yelling and the outbursts of murmuring of other conscious students. This time it was Karin, Katherine, and Junpei.**

Junpei, weary- C-can you guys….not do that? I’m not feeling so hot…

Karin, startled- I...wait...why is...no way…

Katherine, shocked: Whaaaa….!

**They seemed to have mixed reactions to the situation out our windows, but more importantly, those who were awake were trying to wake up the others. Soon enough, everyone was off the floor. This included Bruno, Teresa, Haitao, Koharu, Nozomi, Nobuo, and Akitoshi.**

Teresa- What in the lord’s name? I...haven’t seen something quite like that in…...well….actually. I’ve never seen anything like that.

Bruno- [Crosses arms] Seriously? It’s martial law...the police, the military. They’re holding the country on lockdown. I’ve seen shit like this in the Balkans before.

Katherine, confused: Quick question….what the fuck are the Balkans?

Bruno: [Rolls eyes] Read a damn book, Katerina...

Akitoshi- Are...we able to leave? Do we just...ignore it?

Nozomi- [Shouting] Listen to me! I have a serious question…

Zenji- What part of “Shut the hell up” did you-

Nozomi- [Interrupting Zenji] Where are the rest of the students? Where are the faculty? If there was an evacuation, why are we still...here?

Mayu- Hon, that was three whole questions.

Nozomi- You get the idea, though!

Nozomi, aggravated- The military outside, hardly anyone inside….It looks like...no that’s impossible. But my point stands...

Zenji- They aren’t here...if they are...they’re being dangerously quiet.

Katherine- What...the...hell are ya people talkin’ about?

Juniper, terrified- [Shaking] Nhhhnnn…..

**She looked around at them. The worry and the faint feeling of disbelief that had filled the air was clearly spreading around the crowd. But nobody could be fully certain. Then...she. She spoke.**

Koharu, excited- [Tents hands] I have a plan, everyone! As our class representative, I think it would be best if we investigate the school. Find out what we need to do. See if anything is out of order!

Mayu- Are you insane? This place screams suspicious, right now! I don’t think we should go looking for trouble!

Karin- I agree, it’s far too risky to go screaming for help, but having a cautious look around may help us get our bearings. Right, Aino-san?

Mayu, annoyed- Tch….whatevs, hon.

Koharu, looking dejected- I mean it was just an idea….you don’t have to if you don’t feel like it…

Karin- Then let me propose a new version of the plan.

Karin- All of you who feel well enough to investigate. Move out! Otherwise, remain in a position that will allow you to come back to your senses. We’ll reconvene later.

Mayu, sighing- Fine...I’ll try to be useful.

**Mayu scowled and exited the group’s area.**

Nozomi- Got it!

**Nozomi, then, charged off toward the Central Wing.**

Tadatomo- Lead the way, Tanaka-Sama.

**With that, and a lot of confusion about what was going on around the school. Hanae’s nerves couldn’t get any more strained. Classmates walked away and soon it was her, Sadahiko, Juniper, and Zenji.**

**She decided she could contribute, too. So she looked to Sadahiko first. After all, she was far too afraid of wandering around alone. He’s stronger than her, as one could tell with a single glance at him, likely he could keep a watchful eye.**

Sadahiko- [Hands in jacket pockets] Did you want to investigate together? I would guess it’s safer than trying on our own…

**Sadahiko Liu, the Ultimate Drifter, and her best friend here. He was a wild card, to say the least. But he was trustworthy and compassionate. She thought they could get somewhere as a team.**

Hanae- Yeah….let’s go…

**First, they approached Zenji. He was close by, and well. Hanae guessed she should keep track of them before they got too far into exploring this place…**

**Zenji leaned against a wall and looked as though he were halfway to vomiting. Zenji Yamamoto was seen as a really lucky man. He has the title of the Ultimate Professional Sleeper. But she’d come to learn, he was not a positive person. But he doesn’t always seem so bitter. It’s… occasional.**

Hanae- Are you doing okay, Yamamoto-kun?

Zenji- [Scowls angrily] Leave me alone….please.

Sadahiko, nervous- D..do you need to get to the restroom? You don’t look so good…

Zenji- I said leave me alone. I can handle myself. Thank you….

**She felt bad that he seemed so bitter, but this wasn’t anything new. He had been like this, on and off, since they met him way back in their first year. Hanae wondered why he was only bitter sometimes. She turned around to see Juniper curled up in a ball on the floor. Clutching her sketchpad and apparently crying.**

Hanae- [Crouches to her level] J-Jacobsen-chan?! Are you okay?

Juniper, frantic- [Sniffle] I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry! I-I j-just…. [Tiny sob] can’t h-handle this…

Juniper, miserable- Th-this is so...scary! I can’t just...b-bounce back!

Sadahiko- It’ll be okay, JJ….

Juniper- [Looking around frantically] I...I don...t trust those...trucks

**Juniper Jacobsen, the Ultimate Children’s Book Illustrator, was clearly terrified of all this. She was known for really cute and silly-looking designs. Most of her books contain serious subtext, but nothing quite like this. So, the idea of things that are as unnerving as a military-grade barrier between them and the rest of the country would scare her. Hanae returned to a standing position.**

**Speaking of that though, she decided she should finally take a good look at the situation outside the building. What she could see...was well. Plenty.**

**A large line-up of assorted military vehicles was in a strange formation along the fence’s base. The fence itself looked to be chin-link. That was when she got an idea.**

Hanae- We can break the window and leave….

Sadahiko, shocked- W...What? Breaking the window is not a good idea!

Hanae- Well...what if there is no other escape?

Sadahiko- I doubt it, but...still. Those are school property. You don’t break property that isn’t your own. And those are military vehicles...do we want to alert anyone in those?

Hanae- Well...it’s still an option. Right?

Sadahiko- [Nervously sweating] I don’t like the way you think about things sometimes...you know that right?

Hanae- [Awkwardly rubbing arm] I….I’m just thinking….worst-case scenario. We break our way out of here.

Sadahiko- I really hope it doesn’t come to that….

**With that, they moved along. Heading into class 2B. The nearest classroom. Inside was only one other person, whom they could guess from a mile away. Koharu Oguro, the Ultimate School Idol, was hunched over, looking through a cabinet. Hanae couldn’t quite guess why though.**

**She looked focussed but also a bit discontented by what happened earlier. When Karin had to hijack her plan to prevent a strange argument. Mayu was such a jerk sometimes, but at least she was never all that harmful.**

Hanae- Oguro-chan? What are you doing?

Koharu- [Looks at them] Oh! Nice to see you! I was just checking our classroom. We passed out, and well...I wondered if maybe I could figure out how long we were out for.

Koharu- [Stands up] So naturally, I figured that we’d have to look for maybe a phone or a class laptop to check the date and time. Unfortunately, I regret to inform you two that I haven’t found anything yet…

**She bowed and gave a small apology. Although, they weren’t exactly disappointed in her. Just a lot more confused than before.**

Hanae- I...I wonder….what’s going on outside. Aino-chan said she didn’t have her phone. Do either of you two have one?

Sadahiko- I’ve never owned a cell phone. Sorry.

Koharu- Mine was missing when I woke up...I thought I may have accidentally left it behind...I guess I didn’t. Sorry about that.

Hanae- I don’t hold it against you. Something isn’t adding up though...I hope everyone else can find something.

Koharu, dejected- Yeah….

**Hanae looked slightly upset to have made her feel bad.**

**Following that, she looked around the room. Hanae checked a desk, but it appeared as though nothing different had been done to it. Except…**

Hanae- We just finished cleaning this room before we passed out. Right?

Koharu, solemn- So you noticed it too huh….

Sadahiko- What now?

**Sadahiko, who had been searching the storage closet in the classroom. Looked back at them. Hanae stared at the desk and decided a demonstration was in order. She put a finger on the desk and proceeded to run it over the surface.**

Hanae- [Looking at the dust coated finger] Dust….we just cleaned up and there’s a layer of….well….yeah.

Sadahiko- So it’s been longer than we previously thought? Hmm...I wonder what the hell is going on.

Koharu- [Thinking to herself] Oh my….I’ll….I’ll rally a clean-up committee to make sure the school is taken care of while we search for an escape.

**Hanae gave her a weird look, but didn’t say anything.**

**She turned her attention to Sadahiko and the back of the classroom.**

Hanae- What have you found?

Sadahiko- [Sighs] Unfortunately...literally nothing….It’s just a closet. But...well...nobody is in it.

Hanae- Time and place, Hiko. Time and place…

Sadahiko- Heh, sorry. Couldn’t resist…

**An empty closet. She took a look for herself, and well...there was a table. Some boxes. But nothing that screamed any kind of value to her. Time to check elsewhere. After all, this seems fruitless...**

Hanae- Hey….Oguro-chan. You’ll be okay by yourself, right?

Koharu- [Nods] Yamamoto-kun is right outside, so I’m not completely on my own, you know. You two should keep looking elsewhere. I have cabinets to search through.

**Hanae nodded and left with Sadahiko beside her. He seemed a bit calmer than she expected, but then again. So far they hadn’t seen anything too scary. Nothing that so much as indicated that there was trouble afoot. Well...aside from military vehicles and horrifying silence in the school building. He’d never admit it, but Sadahiko was a bit easy to scare.**

**The next room was Class 2C, their classroom. On the other end of the hall was 2A, and at the opposing end of the hall was 2D. Hanae opened the door to 2C. half expecting to see something horrifying to justify her worries. But, there was a normal, if not a little dusty, room. She still felt worried. As though every room could be a death-trap.**

Hanae- Weird...It’s like...nobody was ever really here.

Sadahiko- [Shrugs] Well...we can’t waste our time. We need to look around. Who knows when Tanaka-kun hopes to reconvene…

Hanae- R...right.

**She immediately ventured toward the cabinets, and that’s when it hit her...there was a camera in the last room. There was one in the hall. There was one right here, in their homeroom. Furthermore, there were monitors. In all three locations too. Having overlooked them the first two times, Hanae felt a bit startled to see that they were consistently present.**

Hanae- We’re being...watched.

Sadahiko, confused- Excuse me?

**She motioned to the camera. Sadahiko took a long look at it. Then a very unnerving statement left his mouth. Confirming her fears about them.**

Sadahiko, puzzled- Hope’s Peak never used surveillance in the classrooms….

Sadahiko- [Reaching to meddle with the camera] The halls I could understand. Public spaces I could get. But there were never any cameras in our classrooms….

Hanae- You think they were…..

Sadahiko- Recently added? Probably…

Hanae- [Clutching tie nervously] But...that makes no sense...who would’ve installed them?

Sadahiko- Well...you know who we can ask about them. After we finish checking these next few rooms?

Hanae- [Eyes widen in realization] Gobu-kun! He’s an electrician. Maybe he can look into them?

Sadahiko- [Smirks] Correct. Now let’s check the rest of the room out.

**Hoping for the best in this room’s storage closet, she checked it. Only to find that well...it was very weird. The closet was narrow with a door at the end. She looked back to Sadahiko, who was busy scouring the cabinets inside the room. She opened the door, and found that it connects the two neighboring classrooms. Confused, and a bit unnerved, she went back to the closet’s shelves.**

**On them, there wasn’t much. A few boxes loaded with scrap paper, unmarked in any way. What does stand out is that they are labelled with specific class room numbers. Seems this is a jointed storeroom for the two classrooms. Interesting.**

**She turned back and returned to the room she’d just been in. Sadahiko was still meddling with the cabinets.**

Hanae- [Leans to look] Have you...found anything yet?

Sadahiko- [Looks up at her] No...just a bunch of school supplies. Nothing very impressive…

Sadahiko- [Stands after shutting the cabinet] I’m concerned….

Hanae- Why’s that?

Sadahiko- Well….it’s just...creepy. I haven’t seen anything like this, and you know how I feel about being stuck in a place…

Hanae- R..right…

Sadahiko, nervously- Maybe we should look around more...let’s go next door.

Hanae- Actually...we don’t need to go into the hall for that one.

Sadahiko- Excuse me?

Hanae- [Points thumb at the closet] The closet connects these two rooms. Weird...I know. But, we don’t have to take a long route there…

**With a short nod, Sadahiko follows her to the next classroom through the passage that was the closet. Before they knew exactly what to do, they saw two figures who weren’t there when Hanae checked just a moment ago.**

Mayu, surprised- Did you two….just...wait a damn second…

Mayu, giddy- Were you two just making out in a closet?!

Hanae, confused- W...what?

Sadahiko- [Shouting] No!

Sadahiko, shocked- You know I don’t like chicks, Aino-chan!

Mayu- [Smirks] Oh come on, I’m having fun with you...god you two are soooo out of it.

**Mayu Aino...the Ultimate Jeweler. And probably the most annoying girl anyone can meet. Hanae doesn't say that often, but with Mayu’s brand of humor and sarcasm bordering on disrespectful at all times. She was a royal pain. And here she was, sitting atop a desk doing...what appeared to be….nothing. Can’t say** **_I’m_ ** **surprised by that.**

**While she and Sadahiko exchanged a confusing debate of passive-aggression Hanae turned around to check the cabinets only to see someone sitting on top of them. Teresa. She was gazing out the window daydreamily.**

Hanae- Uhhh…..hey there. DeLuca-chan.

Teresa- …

Hanae- Hello?

Teresa- …

Hanae- DeLuca-chan? Are you...oka-

Teresa- Tace, Takahashi-san. I heard you the first time.

Hanae- O...oh

Teresa- [Looks at Hanae] Are you okay?

Hanae- Uhm...yeah...I think so.

Teresa- I doubt that….

**Teresa DeLuca-Garza….the Ultimate Latinist. Her extensive knowledge of Rome and the Vatican as well as her fluency in Latin impressed many. But she also seemed so...flat. Unexpressive. It honestly made her seem scary. Seeing her look so passive, she was like a creepy porcelain doll. Sometimes people in Hope’s Peak would wonder just why she didn’t say or do much.**

**Hanae looked back to the passive-aggressive partnership behind her.**

Sadahiko- [Crossing arms] You’re so irritating, Mayu.

Mayu- [Smiling] Thank you! Yeah, I get that a lot!

**Sadahiko didn’t look happy...**

Teresa- Can you make them quiet down? It’s too loud…

Hanae- I can try?

**Hanae gave a tired eye roll, and turned around. She stepped toward the two, now exchanging weird remarks and confusing debate.**

Mayu- [Out of nowhere] Are they real?

Sadahiko, visibly confused- What are you talking about?

Mayu- [Reaches out and pokes Sadahiko’s chest] Isn’t it obvious? You’ve got some big tits for a man. Are they real?

Sadahiko, shocked- [Sputters] What the fu-..did you just call my chest, “tits”?!

Mayu- [Sighs] You could just answer my question, but no. Someone has his boxers in a tangle over the word “tits”...

Hanae, awkwardly- Uhm...guys?

Sadahiko- I mean...yeah my chest is big, but sayin’ “tits” sounds kinda….I dunno, weird?

Mayu- So a girl can call her chest “tits” but a man can’t?

Sadahiko, very confused- I….what the….huh?

Hanae, slightly louder, but still awkward- Guys?

Mayu- “Tits” is not a gendered word, Liu-bou. God...so foolish. Anyone can have rocking tits, big tiddies, fine ass boobies. Like, c’mon now. Tits are for everyone.

Sadahiko- [Confused stuttering] W...what are you….I don’t fucking understand!

Hanae- [Yelling] GUYS!!

Hanae- I’m so sorry I shouted, but...can we stop talking about Liu-kun’s chest... We have a school to investigate. Tanaka-kun expects us to get stuff done. Okay?

Mayu- [Eye roll] Takahashi-tan, always the party pooper, aren’t ya? Whatevs, you and Fat Tiddy-san can take off. I like it here.

Sadahiko- [Confused grimace] I...please never call me that again…

**And with that, Hanae and Sadahiko left Class 2D. Mayu gave them a strangely warm goodbye. And Teresa was back to staring out the window. Hanae had no idea what she’d interrupted, and at this point she was too afraid to admit that she agreed with Mayu about that. Sadahiko looked a bit embarrassed and flustered. They stopped to take a breather in the hall.**

Sadahiko, flustered- I can….safely say I’ve never had someone talk like that about my body before…

Hanae- What even led up to that topic in the first place?

Sadahiko- [Crosses arms] Honestly...I couldn’t follow a word she was saying. I’d try to respond, but...ugh….she wasn’t making much sense.

Hanae- Well...that sounds like normal Aino-chan brand behavior to me...

Sadahiko- Hey. C...can I ask you something?

Hanae, concerned- What is it?

Sadahiko- Does my chest...actually look like what she was saying?

Hanae- [Nervous sweat] …

Sadahiko, fake exasperation- Fuck….

Hanae, shocked- I didn’t say anything!

Sadahiko- [Sighing, then chuckling] Your face said it all, Ha-Ha.

**They shared an awkward laugh and after a brief break from looking around, they decided to go back down to the start of the hall. Hanae tugged on the door handle to the Central Wing. But it was…**

Hanae- Locked?

Sadahiko- It’s locked? That...doesn’t make any sense...They never locked hallways, that way students always had access to services at night…

Hanae, nervous- I’m starting to think this might be more serious than we thought…

Sadahiko- Let’s not get too deep into it, yet. The more worked up we get, the riskier it is. Let’s check 2A. Maybe it has some answers.

**With a small nod, she followed Sadahiko to the classroom. Inside was the same scene they’d seen in the past 3 rooms, a closet, dusty desks, and a line of low cabinets in front of the windows. This time, however, a trustworthy face was here, making a mess of the closet.**

Nozomi- [Digging through the closet and mumbling to herself]

Hanae- Oh...hi Kagura-chan.

Sadahiko- What’s goin’ on here?

Nozomi- Hm? [Glances at them] Oh, hey there, you guys. I’m doing some looking. I wanted to investigate the Central Wing, but the door is locked. Apparently, Tanaka-kun and Shimabukuro-kun went to check the secondary entry on the other side of this wing.

Nozomi- So logically...I thought there may be a key somewhere here. Some way to get in that doesn’t involve trying to kick a metal door down.

Hanae, curious- Have you found anything?

Nozomi- Not yet, but I’m persistent. How has your search been?

Sadahiko, disappointed- As it stands, fruitless. We saw Ogura-chan, found Aino-chan and DeLuca-san….learned that the closet between 2C and 2D is actually a passage between the two. Other than that. Nothing was discovered.

Nozomi- Damn….I was really banking on there being a solution to this locked in situation.

**Nozomi Kagura….the Ultimate Director. One of the most influential figures in modern television and film, she had a massive track record of success. It was no surprise that Hope’s Peak loved her. However, she was also prone to being demanding and bossy, which was probably because of her work. Regardless, she was always so determined.**

Nozomi- So I guess that’s that then. I’ve hunted through every cabinet and the whole closet, and not a single key….. [Eyes widen] Right! The instructor's podium!

**She rushed over, and immediately looked disheartened.**

Nozomi, frustrated- Dammit! There’s nothing even on its shelves!

Hanae- It’ll be okay Kagura-chan. Maybe we could focus on what we can look at. The classrooms, and stuff like that…

Nozomi- [Sighs] Fair enough...There’s nine open rooms on this floor...hopefully it doesn’t take me nine hours to comb them over.

Hanae- Hopefully the search is rewarding…

Sadahiko- At this point it very well could be the last reward we get.

Nozomi, bitter- Don’t say that...you make it sound like there’s zero escape from this mess.

**Hanae and Sadahiko left just as quickly as they’d come into the room. This half of the wing was bearing no real luck for them...But according to Hanae’s memory, there was the auditorium and its backstage doors, the opposite end of the wing has a few rooms, but she’d never paid them much mind. Then there were the attached halls and balcony over the lower courtyard that led to the dormitories for students in this wing. It had it’s dining, storage, and laundry services open to the public.**

Hanae- Sooo...what should we do now? There’s a lot of ground to cover in this area…

Sadahiko- Right. Let’s...go to the other side of the wing. Every room may have some kind of clue, plus we should probably catch up with our classmates…

Hanae, somewhat determined- Got it.

**They walked down the halls and around the corner. The hall there was much less populated, but there was a person leaning up against the wall. They approach him as they pass the auditorium and the balcony entrance. He looked like he was looking at a picture of something...**

Junpei, grouchy- [Stuffs picture into his jacket] What do you guys want?

Hanae- I wanted to check and see if you were okay...you said you didn’t feel so good earlier…

Junpei- Actually my head is killing me, my knees might give out in a minute, I really want to go to bed, and I am completely incapable of rational thought right now. So I’d appreciate it if I could be left alone...thank you.

Sadahiko- …

Hanae- O...kay?

**Junpei Asano….the Ultimate Locksmith. While his handiwork in improving home, digital, and public security are legendary, he prefered not to gloat. However, he was usually not super bitter, just kind of harsh. He had a bad habit of outright oversharing about things that he really didn’t need to talk about.**

Hanae- Well...did you do any investigating?

Junpei, sarcastically- Bold of you to assume I even know what to look for…

Sadahiko- [Crosses arms] Well...you’re just a ray of sunshine today, aren’t you?

Junpei- [Tugging at his lapel] Bite me, renegade.

Hanae- Well….I hope you feel better soon.

Junpei- You and me both, bookbag.

**Although the nicknames were a bit insulting, they were no big deal to either one of them. They carried on to the other side of the building. Here there was another hallway, a door at the end leading to the Central Wing, and several rooms along the way. Hanae finally recognized them again. The school had a game room, an art room, and 3 restrooms. Men, women, and an ungendered room.**

**It hit her that she could see Tadatomo and Karin at the door to the Central Wing. Judging by the fact they were here and not in there. She assumed they never found a way to open the door…**

Hanae- [Approaching Tadatomo and Karin] Hey...what’s going on?

Tadatomo- Hello there, Takahashi-sama. It seems we cannot open this door…

Hanae- Sounds like you two aren’t having any more luck than Kagura-chan. She can’t get the door on the opposite end of this wing open either.

Sadahiko- And trust me, she’s pullin’ out all the stops. She’s overturned 2A trying to find a key…

Karin- [Resting chin on her fist, with her arms partly crossed] This is completely unbelievable. I assumed these doors were never locked, but it appears I have been proven wrong…

Hanae- Usually they aren’t locked...but someone definitely locked them…..and that means…

Karin- [Crossing arms] Escape is impossible. I asked that Shimabukuro-kun test his luck with breaking the window….

Sadahiko, shocked- Excuse me?!

Tadatomo, unhappy- [Patting his weapon case] However….the kick I gave the pane….failed. I was knocked flat. The glass can’t be broken…

Sadahiko- So….’we’re trapped’ is the current conclusion we have?

Karin- Unfortunately….it appears this is true. I hate to think we’ve been held under some kind of imprisonment, but I am not able to identify those vehicles out there.

Karin- [Adjusting her pin] If they are Japanese, then this may be some kind of quarantine or containment of some type of serious threat…If not...we are prisoners of war within this school. 

**Karin Tanaka….the Ultimate CEO. She was a well known businesswoman, despite being so young. She established a groundbreaking operating system, and founded a brand new tech company. She was known then for her work on the newest version of her company’s latest in computers. She was best with business, but she knew a fair amount about programming too. She was quite skilled...granted she gave Hanae a series of chills with those words.**

**Then...there was Tadatomo Shimabukuro. He holds the title of Ultimate Ronin. In the modern day, it’s no surprise that he was a rare occurrence. Ronin stopped being a thing centuries ago, and his tattoos gave people the impression he was a delinquent. However, he was a legitimate ronin, and he had finally been hired as a samurai to Karin. She asked this of him to keep herself safe in Hope’s Peak, and to give him a job. She treated him well, and he treated her as a samurai would treat his lord or lady.**

Sadahiko- Are you two feeling okay though? Me and Takahashi-chan have decided to go around, check things out, and make sure everyone’s okay.

Tadatomo, tense- [Trying to smile] I am well. Thank you, Liu-sama.

Karin- I am very uncomfortable with our situation, but nonetheless. I’m doing fine.

Hanae- That much is good right. We have our health.

Karin- Truer words have not been said yet today, Takahashi-chan. I appreciate that.

Tadatomo- [Chuckles] Health is not a determiner of our value though.

Hanae- Huh?

Tadatomo- What if someone here isn't healthy? Are they supposed to not be doing well? Are they dragging down our group?

Hanae, off put- Well….of course not!

Tadatomo- Good answer, Takahashi-sama. Remember that nothing but your own eyes decide your own value to others!

Sadahiko- [Chuckling] Oh Shimabukuro-kun, you derailed this conversation. But I’m not even disappointed.

**They exchanged polite partings with the pair and went into a nearby room. The Art Room. Inside they came to see a sight that was...to say the least. Different. Two boys were casually talking, almost like this was just another school day.**

Bruno- So of course, this is the third damn stop I had to get off at. By this point, I’d seen more of Bratislava than I really wanted to!

Haitao- [Laughing] So what happened next?

Bruno- I look around...look. Look. Look. And I see my target. First thought through my head is “There’s the bitch!”. Now remember this motherfucker has given me a workout running from me to Zagreb, Ljubljana, and Graz. Now we’re all the way in god damn Slovakia!

Bruno- So I just start booking it, this guy sees me and also begins to book it. And I see him do the dumbest thing I’ve seen a wanted criminal do. He ran into a stop sign just outside the metro station.

Haitao- [Bursts out laughing again] Are you serious?!

Bruno- [Laughing slightly] Do I look like I’m kidding? Man plowed right into it. 

**Hanae almost forgot Bruno and Haitao were really close friends. She hardly ever really...well talked to them. They didn’t seem interested in talking to her. And well, she wasn’t sure why. She usually got along better with guys. Then again, these two don’t speak great Japanese. So she assumed it was on her for not being able to communicate better.**

**Bruno Tarantino has the title of Ultimate Bounty Hunter. Although his title sounded threatening. Hanae would be lying if she said he wasn’t kind of cute. He had this rugged vibe that for some reason just spoke to her. Outside of that though, he was a very talented man. He had tracked down 137 criminals throughout 19 different European and even African countries before coming to Hope’s Peak.**

**As for his friend, Haitao Wang is called the Ultimate Quyi Artist. Apparently Quyi is a traditional art that incorporates singing, comedy, theatrics, dance, and other things. So it was fairly obvious that Haitao liked to make a statement with his appearance and actions. He was a very talented boy. She hasn't ever heard him sing though. Only ever seen his comedic work.**

**The two notice that Hanae and Sadahiko arrived and seem to cut their storytime session a bit short to address them.**

Bruno- [Waves] Ciao, you two. How are you doing?

Hanae- I’ve been better. We might be trapped in the building.

Bruno, concerned- Can you run that by me again?

Sadahiko- Tanaka-kun and Shimabukuro-kun found that the doors to the Central Wing are locked. The windows won’t break either.

Haitao, unsettled- That’s weird… I could’ve sworn these windows were capable of breaking…

Bruno- Why don’t I just test it then. Maybe we’ll get lucky?

**With a few uncertain nods, Bruno looked for a moment. He picked up a metal stool from in front of one of the easels. Shifted so he was holding the legs of the stool. And slammed it into the window. Hanae’s eyes shut instinctively. But the sounds were not that of glass shattering.**

**_**Bang Clang Clang**_ **

**When she opened her eyes, Bruno looked shocked...the window was fine, the stool...was...dented. Laying in the middle of the floor, just under the window.**

Hanae, shocked- How the hell?

Sadahiko- [Sputters] How fucking strong are you, Tarantino-kun?!

Bruno, frustrated- Not strong enough to take that damn pane out….

Haitao, shocked- That’s...insane….

**Staring at the dented stool, the group fell silent…**

**This was bad. Hanae could get a kick not breaking the pane…**

**But that was a metal stool wielded by one of the strongest men she knew.**

**Earlier she pitched breaking the glass as an escape…**

**Now it seems she couldn’t have been more wrong.**

**This had to be a really messed up nightmare.**

**Were they really….**

**trapped?**

Bruno- [Sighs] I’m….so embarrassed. I tried my best but it wasn-

Haitao- Don’t.

Bruno, surprised- Huh?

Haitao, firmly- Don’t even try to talk down about yourself. You did your best. That is what matters.

**Bruno fell silent, rubbing the back of his neck. To say they would hear a pin drop would be an understatement...Bruno quietly slumped against the counter he and Haitao had been talking by. Haitao seemed worried by this, but Hanae can’t say she’s familiar with this.**

Bruno, ashamed- [Rubbing neck] S….sorry, Hai. I shouldn’t have said that. Heh…

Haitao- [Frowns] You know I don’t need you to apologize for your feelings. I just...worry okay?

**Hanae decided to give them some room. She tugged Sadahiko’s sleeve indicating they should look around the room, to give the two of them some privacy. As she approached a cabinet. She heard the door open and shut. Haitao and Bruno left. She felt bad that she hadn’t said anything comforting, but she knew herself enough to know that...well. She was bad at reassuring people.**

**Aside from that...there were cabinets of various items and bins. A clay mixer was in the far corner...next to a potter’s wheel and a tall table where one could stand and glaze their pottery. She doesn't quite remember where the kiln is.**

**On her side of the room, there was a collection of canvases and easels. Hanae thought, when she calms down, that she should tell Juniper about this room. She can almost see the excitement on her face. She saw Sadahiko looking through the windowside cabinets.**

**He seemed to be a bit down, but she couldn’t blame him. She walked over to him.**

Hanae, worried- Are you okay?

Sadahiko- [Jumps slightly, looking at Hanae] Huh? Uh...well...uhm…

Hanae- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.

Sadahiko- [Exhales slowly] It’s okay, I just...I’m an empath by nature. I don’t feel good if other people don’t feel good…

Hanae- Right…

Sadahiko- Should we have said something to him?

Hanae, solemn- I wouldn’t have even known what to say…

**He nodded but didn't say anything about it..**

**Clearly they were not the best at this whole...comforting anyone thing. It was at this point, however, Hanae stopped doing what she was...and looked at the clock above the sliding door at the room’s entrance.**

Hanae- Is...that really the time?

Sadahiko- [Looks at the clock] Hell if I know...I don’t know how to read clocks..

Hanae, surprised- R-really?

Sadahiko- [Nods] It’s embarrassing but yeah….I don’t know how you’re supposed to get the time from those things. I guess, it’s cause I never really paid attention to time.

**A look of faint and somewhat distant thought was on Hanae’s face. She thought about how he was a drifter, and likely never needed a clock.**

Sadahiko- [Crossing arms] Thanks for that glowing review…

Hanae, shocked- Did...I say that aloud?

Sadahiko- [Smirks] No, but thanks for confirming that you are a bit judgy.

Hanae, offended- You tricked me!

Sadahiko- [Laughs] Calm down, Ha-Ha. We need to lighten up around here.

**She rolled her eyes and they moved on. Neither of them saw any point in investigating the bathrooms, they entered the game room. Here they find a girl who was so in her element, she didn’t even seem to be present in the world around her. Knelt by the large pool table, was a girl with tinted hair.**

Hanae- Hey there, Zheng-chan.

Katherine, startled- [Whips around to face Hanae and Sadahiko] Hello? What? Yes. Hi.

Hanae, surprised- Are you okay?

Katherine- Great question! You scared the fuck outta me. I was a lil focussed on my game here, and ya fucked me up!

Hanae- Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know it took that much focus…

Katherine- Apparently, it doesn’t but I beg to diffa’ with those folks.

Sadahiko- [Rolls eyes] Well...we’re doing some looking and checking in with people.

Katherine, suspicious- Ain’t you two dopes the ones who got Tarantino-kun all riled up? Poor thing was so glum leavin that art room...

Hanae- Uhhh….

Sadahiko, awkward- [Rubs back of neck] We...didn’t mean to if we did.

Katherine- Ya both are lucky he’s got that friend of his.

Katherine, cheeky- They’re good friends.

Sadahiko, blunt- Talking about other people aside, how are you playing games at a time like this…?

Katherine- If not now, when?

Hanae- Fair enough…

Katherine- [Moves hand in a circular motion] And ‘sides, why not have a good time while we’re all stuck in here?

Sadahiko- Shouldn’t we...all be trying to help get out of here?

Katherine- Listen, bro, I dunno jack shit about nothing. I only know my game of choice.

Hanae- So...your plan is to do nothing?

Katherine- One sec!

Katherine- [Pulls out an 8-ball] Is it safer to do nothing, rather than help? [Shakes the 8-ball and looks] Ask me again later...fuck off ya prickly bitch.

**A look of quiet bewilderment appeared on Hanae’s face.**

Katherine, embarrassed- I’ll get back to you later.

Hanae, confused- … Okay?

Sadahiko- Let’s take a look around, obviously she’s been busy…

Katherine, offended- Oi! I’m still here! I...just...got a groove goin’, ya dig?

Sadahiko, puzzled- I...huh?

**Katherine Zheng was called the Ultimate Billiards Player by Hope’s Peak Academy, so it really didn’t take Hanae by surprise that she was currently playing the only game she actually gets. The swift sounds of her cue and the strikes of the balls laid out on the table narrate her and Sadahiko’s investigation of the room. She wondered just how Katherine passed her classes when she used a magic 8-ball to make her choices.**

**To the left Hanae saw a large game that you can only find in some arcades. It was one of those...rhythm games where the goal is to dance to the beat to get higher scores. Suddenly it hit her that someone else was here this whole time. Zenji had come here, presumably, Koharu wasn’t far from him. Actually...it’s entirely possible she went to find Nobuo. Regardless, she tested the waters by talking to Zenji a second time this morning.**

Hanae- H...Hi Yamamoto-kun.

Zenji- [Smiling] Hey there. I figured I’d check this place out for once...I had no idea we had one of these.

Hanae, confused- Huh?

Zenji- [Gestures to the rhythm game] This.

Hanae- Are you a fan of these ones?

Zenji, sarcastic- No, I just like the pretty colors on the machine…

Hanae- Point taken….I never knew you liked games like this. You don’t seem very… um… [Searches for words mentally.]

Zenji- [Raises eyebrow] Active? Fit? Movement prone? Of the people I expected to shame me for my weight I didn’t think it’d be you, Takahashi-kun.

Hanae, startled- I wasn’t-! No! That’s not what I meant!

Zenji, faux annoyed- Enlighten me, what did you mean?

Hanae- You just...never seemed like the type to be into video games.

Zenji- I have like two whole hobbies. Video games and really bad attempts at karaoke,

Hanae, shocked- Color me surprised…

Zenji- [Laughs] God, you are so stiff… lighten up.

Hanae, embarrassed- …

**He had a cute laugh… add that to the list of weird shit to know about Zenji.**

**Sadahiko and Katherine were examining a dartboard across the way. Maybe now would be a good time to walk away?**

Hanae- Well...um. Glad you’re less irritated than you were earlier…

Zenji- Anytime, dude.

Hanae- I have to keep looking around, me and Sadahiko were planning to check over everything...see how everyone’s doing.

Zenji- Rad. Catch you later.

**She found it difficult to believe this was the same rude and gloomy kid she’d met freshman year… He changed for the better. It made her wonder if the headmaster had ever noticed his change.**

Hanae- [Approaching Sadahiko] Hey. What’ve you guys found?

Sadahiko- Not much. A dartboard, some darts. The same ol’ shelf of board games, with the table people normally play at. Nothing out of the ordinary. There’s another one of those cameras though…

Katherine, excited- There is somethin’ new here though! It seems there’s a switch here.

Hanae, confused- Huh?

Sadahiko, surprised- That’s news to me!

Katherine- Liu-kun, get real. Why share everythin’ immediately?

Sadahiko- [Mutters] God can’t you people be upfront with me?

**Katherine then guided them to the switch. It had one sentence on it’s plaque.**

**“If you really want to cause harm, pull me”**

**Hanae felt her stomach sink. A look of worry crossed her face.**

Sadahiko, visibly scared- What the fuck…

Katherine- Yeah...It’s pretty terrifying. I wonder what it does though…

Hanae, very nervous- We...need to avoid touching that.

Katherine- One sec!

Katherine- [Takes out 8-ball] Should we pull the spooky switch? [Shakes the ball and checks the answer] It’s definite.

Katherine, determined- Okay! Lemme pull it! [Puts ball away]

Hanae- Wait!

**Hanae tried to stop her, but Katherine’s hand was already on the switch. She pulled it. What happened next was a small compartment in the wall opened, and spat out a pocket knife.**

Sadahiko, terrified- Is….is that….a...knife?

Katherine, unfazed- [Picks up the pocket knife] Yo, I thought weapons weren’t allowed in this place!

**The conversation must’ve gotten loud and unnerving because Zenji approached them.**

Zenji- What’s the prob over here? [Sees the knife]

Zenji, concerned- W...where did you...what the hell?

Hanae- It...came from that switch’s opening. It’s like a slot machine for weaponry...

Zenji- That...knife. I’ve seen it before. I can’t quite place it though…

Katherine, concerned- Yo dudes...this is gettin’ a lil bit fuckin’ scary.

Sadahiko, unnerved- Well….so far we’ve learned we’re unable to leave this floor, the windows can’t be broken, and now we find a weapon vending machine…

Zenji, somehow calm- Chillax, bro. It’s probably just some sick joke.

Hanae, unnerved- I doubt that…

**For the second time in one day, a silence enveloped her and some classmates. The longer they stay there...the more scared of that place they got.**

**Even though Hanae would’ve said Hope’s Peak was the safest school in Japan just the day before…**

**She couldn’t say that now...**

**What happened while they were unconscious, she must’ve thought.**

Zenji- We can’t just sit here. I think we gotta get a move on…

Hanae- [Nods] Y-yeah...probably.

Sadahiko- D-definitely.

Katherine- [Teary-eyed] Guys….are...we gonna die here?

Zenji, confident- I won’t let that shit happen, got it?

Hanae- …

**Zenji said he was going to try to cheer up Katherine, but couldn’t promise any success. Hanae and Sadahiko left.**

Sadahiko, concerned- Do you...think Zheng-chan has a point?

Hanae, worried- I hope not...I don’t think any of us should think like that…

Sadahiko- [Frowning solemnly] Takahashi-chan...how are you so calm?

Hanae- Huh?

Sadahiko, awkward- It’s just...you seem so calm right now...how do you do it?

Hanae- I try not to let fear control me. If I get scared, then I have to rely on others. I trust people, yes, but I also prefer not to weigh them down.

**Hanae had an expression of what could be discomfort. She wasn’t too fond of lying to people, but she had to.**

Sadahiko- [Nods] I see. I wish I wasn’t so...anxious about all this

Hanae- It’s okay. Everything will be okay...right? You said that to Jacobsen-chan. Surely, we won’t let whatever’s going on get out of hand.

Sadahiko- [Smiles] You’re funny sometimes.

Hanae, surprised- Huh?

Sadahiko, confused- Was...that not supposed to be kinda funny?

Hanae, confused- No… it wasn’t?

**They tried to recuperate after the unsettling discovery in the Game Room, and one of them noticed that there was no sign of Tadatomo or Karin at the end of the hall. Hanae wondered for only a split second, where they may have gone. When Hanae and Sadahiko finally got it together, they went down the hall, leaving the game room in the past.**

**Rounding the corner revealed to them that Junpei had left his spot. Hanae couldn’t place where he’d have gone, maybe the balcony?**

**Hanae halted where she was…**

Hanae- We haven’t checked the balcony…

Sadahiko- [Stops] Huh?

Hanae- [Points to door] The balcony? We haven’t gone to see it yet…

Sadahiko- [Thinks for a moment] We sure haven’t. Let’s go then.

**She nodded, but after what they’d seen in the game room. Comfort and confidence was wavering. Sadahiko opened the door to the balcony and a gust of wind hit their faces.**

**They find the balcony far from deserted. Tadatomo and Karin were discussing something on one side, where Junpei was leaning on the railing to the opposite end. The soft nature-filled courtyard was glowing with life beneath them. Hanae approached Junpei, seeing that the other two were busy. Sadahiko followed closely. Upon getting closer to him, Junpei adjusted himself to face them.**

Junpei- I see you two are still investigating.

Hanae- [Nods] Yeah...you could say that…

Sadahiko- …

**There was a brief silence before Junpei spoke again,**

Junpei- What’s the problem now?

Sadahiko- … I uh…

Junpei- Spit it out, renegade.

Sadahko, solemn- …

Hanae, nervous- We may have found something a little...suspicious in the game room. There’s a compartment that dispenses a weapon when you pull a switch.

Junpei, stunned- W...what?

Sadahiko, anxious- Yeah…

Junpei, firm- Listen to me. Don’t you two dare tell Juniper about that. They’re not comfortable around that topic.

**They nodded together, before Junpei up and walked off, likely looking to keep an eye on Juniper. She probably left the side hallway at some point. Much like the others. The duo exchanged a glance before carrying on through the secondary doorway into the Dormitory wing.**

**They entered into the relatively empty main hall, where it appeared that Mayu had left to keep eyes on a vending machine. Regardless, they passed her and went into the dining hall, which was none too different from how Hanae remembered it. She looked around briefly.** ****  
**  
** **There were several tables laid out strategically to accommodate this floor’s students. Many chairs were also laid around in a more haphazard fashion, as though they’d been shifted about by students recently. Though the dust that was present atop many of the seats begged to differ with that assumption.**

Hanae- It’s….almost like.

Hanae- Everyone had to leave… in a hurry of some kind.

Sadahiko, concerned- Do you ever have a positive thought?

Hanae- Yes. Just not about the obviously unsettling…

Sadahiko- [Sighs]

**Hanae hears a sound come from the kitchen, and thought to step in there, while Sadahiko was looking at the tables, checking for any other evidence of rapid evacuation. When she entered she found an...interesting scene.**

???- Listen, I won’t let you talk to me like I’m an idiot!

Nozomi, frustrated- You are an idiot! I thought you agreed with that term!

???- Well now that you’re being a bossy little jerk, you can get lost!

Nozomi, angry- [Shouting] Hey! I won’t be spoken to that way! Now work with me here!

???, angry as well- [Pouting] Listen, Nozo-chan. I am not liftin’ a fridge just so you can look behind it.

Nozomi, angry- Quit being so difficult, Yonemura-kun!

Akitoshi- Oi! You!

**Hanae had been spotted and immediately looked startled, a heated argument over something as silly as lifting a fridge was, very, off-putting. But Akitoshi and Nozomi had already approached her.**

Nozomi- Apologies, Takahashi-chan… we were having just...a small disagreement.

Akitoshi, sarcastic- Speak for yourself, Nozo-chan.

Hanae- Mind if I ask….just….what the hell are you two doing?

Akitoshi- She wants me to haul a fridge so she can play Nancy Drew for a minute.

Nozomi- [Frustrated stomp] I’m investigating. Make me sound like the asshole, why don’t you?

Akitoshi- [Chuckles] Quit bein’ so noisy. Did you forget some people don’t wanna hear you yellin’?

Nozomi- [Annoyed huff and crosses arms] …

Hanae, uncomfortable- Heh….anyway?

**Akitoshi Yonemura is what the school labelled the Ultimate Harbormaster. Apparently his leadership saved a port in the south from the brink of closing. At the cost of much of his education. He’s not bright but he means well, and really only ever frustrates. He doesn’t mind occasionally throwing a little bit of sass at other students, just to have fun with them.**

**Apart from that, Hanae scanned the room. It was normal, though there were no Ultimates of the culinary arts making food or random students who rarely got out much snagging snacks from a cabinet. There were a variety of items and tools for preparations, and Hanae was certain she may have some cookbooks for just such a situation where it may be needed.**

Hanae, confused- So...why were you two arguing over a refrigerator?

Nozomi- Well...Yonemura-kun is strong enough to move it, so I asked if he’d be willing to move it so I can check what’s behind it.

Akitoshi- I refused because I don’t like bein’ told what to do and when.

Hanae- [Sighs] Kagura-Chan, couldn’t you just ask Tarantino-kun?

Nozomi- Uhh….hadn’t thought of it.

Akitoshi, jokingly- And you call me stupid…

Nozomi, annoyed- Don’t heckle me, you dick!

Hanae, confused- [Waving hands in front of her] I’d love to stay here and play mediator, but Liu-kun’s probably waiting for me.

**Hanae quickly waved goodbye, confusing the other two before hurrying out. Sadahiko approached, but didn’t ask. He must have heard the shouting from Nozomi. They exit the dining area. Trying to think of where to next, when they saw that Mayu had, once again, poofed from this realm. Nothing lost, but nothing gained.**

**They move across the hall to the warehouse area. The room is fairly well stocked for a school. There appeared to be no one else there. Hanae notes that there are several strange items now present, but she doesn’t think too far into them.**

**Hanae and Sadahiko move out of there, Travelling down the hallway of dorm rooms to the laundry room. Hanae knew her dorm room like the back of her hand. Knowing better than anyone how it was in there. She opens the door to the laundry room to find a ladder out, a toolbox on the floor, and a bright yellow jumpsuit hard at work fiddling with the cameras. As well as a familiar girl, Koharu.**

Hanae- H...hey Gobu-kun. I see you’ve noticed those, too.

Nobuo, aka Jumpsuit Guy- Yup. And I fucking hate them. They’re stupidly weird to look at.

Sadahiko, concerned- You’re not familiar with these?

Nobuo, annoyed- [Raises brow at Sadahiko] If I were familiar with them, would I be complaining?

Sadahiko- [Rubs neck] Sorry…

Koharu- [Overhearing] Don’t be rude to them, Gobu-kun.

Nobuo- Aight, whatevs…. [Rolls eyes]

Hanae- So you two have been here for...how long?

Koharu- Approximately….15 minutes? Gobu-kun found a toolbox in the warehouse and well...he figured toying with this camera was a safe bet.

Nobuo: [Shrugs] Safe bet were not my words but sure.

Koharu: [Sighs and crosses her arms] Please be careful.

Hanae, curious- So, what have you guys learned about the cameras?

Nobuo- The wiring is a sneaky little thing. Almost like it was trying to be too difficult to navigate. Someone with experience could build this, but only they’d be able to fix it.

Sadahiko, nervous- [Staring at Nobuo with a suspicious face]

Hanae- I take it you didn’t build them.

Nobuo, slightly offended- No! I wouldn’t have so many issues if I did!

Sadahiko, relieved- I was worried for a minute.

Nobuo- I could tell, you’re an easy read.

Koharu- [Sighs] Please be nice...

Nobuo- [Not paying attention, and reaching out] Takahashi-chan, grab me a set of pli-

**Having not been paying attention, Nobuo mistepped his foot on the ladder and fell from the ladder, crashing to the floor in a small heap.**

Hanae, shocked- Shit!

Koharu, worried- Oh fuck! [Hurries over to him]

Sadahiko, confused- Wh...what happened?!

Nobuo, sarcastic- Oh great...I’m still an expert dipshit.

Koharu- Please don’t say that....

**Nobuo Gobu is the Ultimate Electrician. He’s a brilliant man with anything that has to do with the idea of...well...electrical work. But any other time, one could easily call him an idiot and a klutz. He’s known for being a bit of a fool, having legitimately forgotten the capital of Japan, despite LIVING there. But he usually means well, and gets along well with Zenji and Koharu.**

Hanae, concerned- Are you hurt?

Nobuo- Well...I didn’t accidentally shank myself with a screwdriver. So I call that a success.

Sadahiko- H...how are you so resilient?

Nobuo- Long story, bro. Let’s just say, I don’t let shit bother me.

Hanae- …

Koharu- ...

Sadahiko- …

Nobuo, confused- Why the weird faces, my dudes?

Hanae, concerned- You have a bloody nose right now….

Nobuo- [Checks nose] Fuck….welp, nice seeing you two, I need to fuck off to a bathroom before I bleed out. 

Koharu, worried- Let me come with you! I don’t want you to slip or anything!

Nobuo- Do I look like a toddler, Ko-chan?

Koharu- No, but safety is important.

Nobuo- [Rolls eyes] Fine, but I will have a better look at that camera soon!

**As they left, Hanae was eager to take a look around, though nothing seemed remarkably out of place aside from the things Nobuo had brought in. There were plenty of washing machines present. She looked over to Sadahiko who looked with concern at the small bloodstain where Nobuo’s nosebleed had been caused.**

**She then checked around. This place was different from some places, as they had driers instead of clotheslines. Hanae appreciated the conveniences of having this place for a moment before thinking about something.**

**She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and waited to see if Sadahiko was…**

**She looked back to see him putting the tools in the box.**

Hanae- What are you...doing?

Sadahiko, embarrassed- [Rubbing neck] Just...making sure everything’s put away, since he did knock tools all over when he fell.

Hanae- [Shaking head passively] Well, I think we should move on, there’s not much else to look at here.

Sadahiko- Right. But one thing. Why is there only a camera here? There’s no monitor.

**She scanned the room again. He was right. Only a couple small tables, chairs, washing machines, driers, and the camera were present. There was no sign of a monitor in the whole room.**

Hanae- [Shrugs] I guess it must not be important for this room to have one…?

Sadahiko, concerned- Likely story. But guess we gotta keep it movin’.

**Hanae nods, and they exit the laundry room. They only have maybe...one stop left. Which just so happened to be the bathhouse on the opposite end from the laundry room’s location. There were 8 dorms along one side of a hall, then the outfacing windows across from the Laundry, the other 8 dorms down the opposite hall, back to the “lobby” of the dorms, where the bathhouse opening was. The laundry room was smaller, and even shared its side with a couple public restrooms. Sadahiko took the lead, walking ahead of Hanae.**

**The two passed the second set of dorms, entering the front area just across from the balcony and it’s flanking hallways. Sadahiko was looking around. Hanae, however, was focussed on their goal. Opening the front curtains to the bathhouse, and realizing that there were voices coming from the actual bath. She figured, since she’d left Sadahiko behind, she could maybe pry.**

**Firstly, she looked around the room, there was the edge of a sleeve poking from a locker, she couldn’t guess who’s jacket it was. The room has a lot of lockers, a large towel rack, and a shelf of baskets marked with student surnames. The baskets contain bathing items for students. Hanae’s focus returned to the voices in the room over, there was another curtain, so she’d have to be wary.**

???: Look, I am not *that* sensitive. Seriously.

???: You know I don’t buy that at all right?

**Oh...those accents. Those must be Bruno and Haitao who are bathing right now. Hanae would never be able to bathe with a friend, they must be really close to be able to do that. She walked away from the curtain and went outside. Seeing that Sadahiko was still just analyzing the vending machine, he looked confused.**

Hanae- [Tapping his shoulder] Hey. What’s going on?

Sadahiko- Oh, hey. I don’t remember this machine being here, or maybe it looked different before. How was the bathhouse?

Hanae- I think Haitao and Bruno are in there, glad to see they’re calming down after...earlier.

Sadahiko, surprised- Strange, but honestly. If now ain’t the time to relax in a bath. You know?

Hanae- [Shrugs] I don’t do baths very often.

Sadahiko- [Chuckles] Fair enough, not everyone likes being coated in water.

Hanae- Wait...how often do you use baths?

Sadahiko- Travelling a lot has led me to use many public baths in my time. So I don’t mind people being in the same pond as me.

Hanae- …

Sadahiko, confused- What?

Hanae- I don’t know how to respond to that.

Sadahiko- [Laughs] You weren’t supposed to!

**Hanae shook her head and chuckled to herself. But before any real comfort could be gained, a sound arrived.**

****DING DONG, BING BONG****

Hanae, startled- Was...that the….?

**The monitor above the doorway to the balcony turned on, showing a small logo of the academy spinning slowly. There were speakers flanking it. Part of the school PA system before. Hanae didn’t feel that the monitor was a suspicious thing, it was part of the morning announcements at the school from day 1. But the cameras were new.**

**A static sound rolled through for a few seconds before a voice came on.**

???, loudly- ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM.

???, loudly- I REPEAT, ALL PARTICIPANTS TO THE AUDITORIUM.

**With that, the deep and strong voice vanished. Part of Hanae hoped that in some unexpected twist, that that was the headmaster. That this was all a big misunderstanding and they’d be freed.**

Hanae, concerned- I…. think we should-

???- Hey! Did you two hear that announcement too?

**She turned to see Haitao and Bruno approaching. Both of them still had damp hair, and Haitao had yet to braid his back up. Hell, Haitao hadn’t even put his jacket on yet.**

Sadahiko- Just heard it...what do you guys think it’s about?

Haitao, concerned- Hopefully leaving, but...I don’t know for sure.

Bruno- I’d rather receive good news than bad news.

Hanae, worried- I don’t know….it could be the headmaster, but I don’t want to assume anything.

Haitao, resigned- We only have one way to know.

Bruno, nervous- I suppose so.

**With that, the group exited the area, heading through one of the halls to the school section. Acquiring another member, Juniper. She’d been sitting in the hall, so they invited her to follow along.**

**Upon reaching the doors, they were not the only ones who got here. Katherine and Zenji were already there, having been in the game room.**

Katherine, annoyed- Hopefully we get some goddamn answers, amirite?

Zenji- Pipe down a little...we know literally nothing.

???- Sorry we are tardy.

???- Quite so! What is the meaning of this?

**Hanae checked, seeing that Tadatomo and Karin had arrived. Along with a few others. With enough time everyone had gathered and the silence filled the air. The door was still locked, so...how were they supposed to get in?**

**That question left Hanae, when the door suddenly swung inwardly, creating an opening. But nobody moved yet.**

Karin, determined- What are we waiting for? This is what we were expecting. Let’s go. [Enters the auditorium with Tadatomo following suit]

Juniper, startled- W-w-wait for me! [Rushes after them]

Junpei- Oi! JJ-chan, wait! [Tries to keep up with her]

Sadahiko- Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right Hanae?

Hanae, concerned- [Nods] I suppose so.

**She enters the auditorium, and nothing seems too out of place, except that there was clearly a podium and a large projection screen awaiting them. Hanae was a little confused by this, it was almost like they were being pranked.**

Zenji, annoyed- Big whoop, it’s a fucking stage.

Haitao- Weird...looks like an assembly.

Koharu- But we were never told one was coming up.

Nobuo- I’m amazed you keep track of that, Ko-chan.

**The murmuring continued, when suddenly the doors slammed shut. Hanae looks at them, but sees no sign of anyone having shut them. Looking around, everyone was inside the room.**

Katherine- Ay….what the hell was all that?

Akitoshi- How did they…

Nozomi- Everyone, remain calm...I’m sure it’ll be okay!

Tadatomo- [Smiles reassuringly] Yes! I agree with Kagura-chan!

Karin, serious- Regardless. This is certainly strange.

Juniper, unnerved- [Incoherent mumbling]

**Suddenly, what was a murmuring rumble, had become silence. Then it really began. Another loud ring of static filled the room, followed by the most deep and agitated voice Hanae had ever heard.**

???- Good afternoon!

**What came from the backstage, was something she’d never expected. Something that could not be real.**

**A large black and white colored bull, clearly not a real animal, wearing a bright red tie, had approached the podium.**

**The startled silence in the room was suffocating any feelings of hope for our freedom.**

???, angry- [Blasts steam from nostrils] How disrespectful! I say ‘Good afternoon’ and you entitled teens just stare at me?!

Juniper, frightened- K-kya! [Hides herself behind her sketchpad]

Tadatomo, terrified- W….what?!

Karin, scared- What is th...that?

???- SO!!! RUDE!!! Talking about me like I’m not even present! Gah! Kids these days!

**The bull snarled and blasted more steam from his nostrils. Hanae was frozen where she stood. Unable to process it.**

Hanae- Oh…..god….

???- If you are none the damn wiser, I am Monoushi Baragawa! You’re very own headmaster. [Eyes turn red] Now, when I say, “Good Afternoon”, please say it back, with proper manners. AND respect!

Monoushi, strangely friendly- Good afternoon, class 2C!

Everyone else, nervously- Good afternoon, Baragawa-sensei.

Monoushi- Finally. Now. with that out of the way. Welcome to the first official assembly from me to you.

Monoushi- You may be a bit scared or confused, but I promise I am not a bad guy. I have morals too, you know!

Monoushi- Simply put, today I am simply presenting the rules of your new situation. Which a lot of you, if I have any brain in my metal head, will not like to hear about. All you kids just love rebellions don’t you?

Katherine, nervous- Wh….what kind of sitch is this?

Monoushi- Great question, Zheng-chan!

Monoushi- To make a long tale abridged. You must spend the rest of your lives within this school building. I will provide any an-

Nobuo, shocked- Excuse me?!

Juniper- [Gripping sketchbook] Th-th-the….rest o-of….our….lives?

Akitoshi- This...has to be a joke, right?!

Monoushi, pissed- AGAIN WITH THE DISRESPECT!?

**His loud and deep voice silenced the panicked murmurs in the room.**

Monoushi- Listen. Living here is for your own good, you see? I mean no harm to any of you. I am simply relaying a message to you from your superintendent.

Monoushi- There is one, tiny little thing you can do to leave though. If you feel so inclined.

Tadatomo, concerned- A….and what might that be, Baragawa-sensei?

Monoushi- …

Monoushi- Heh….haha….

Monoushi- Murder.

**The air in the room felt heavy. Tension filling it with a sensation of terror. Hanae stared ahead, starting to feel panic. Fear. Worry. Her mind raced. Nobody would kill another person, right? This was a joke, right? Right? Right? Please let this be true. Please. Please. Nobody. . . kill.**

**Reality returned quickly.**

Monoushi- It’s really basic, lemme read it to you. AHEM!

Monoushi- “The basic rule of the killing game. To exit the communal life at Hope’s Peak, students must kill and dupe their classmates in order to be the only ones who escape from the killings”. See? Nothing out of the ordinary.

Monoushi- A simple graduation clause.

Akitoshi- I refuse to believe this…

Sadahiko, disbelieving- I…. not like this….

Mayu- Are you insane?

Koharu, scared- [Shaking with fear] A….haaaa….

Nozomi, riled up- Are you fucking kidding?! That’s ‘Nothing out of the ordinary’ to you?

Monoushi- Well, that’s bold words coming from the class of students who broke my rules preemptively.

Nobuo, quietly- The hell does ‘preemptively’ mean?

Monoushi- Speaking of….will the offender who broke the following rule, kindly raise their hand. AHEM!

Monoushi- “Vandalism is prohibited. This includes the destruction of public property. Anything within the school zone may not be damaged.”

Monoushi- Which one of you dented the art room stool?

**Hanae felt her stomach drop. She could see the look of fear on his face. Could see him staring ahead, shocked that someone knew what happened. Next to him, a matching look of shock and fear was worn on Haitao’s face.**

**Bruno slowly raised his hand. Eyes shut. Hoping for just a lecture, Hanae assumed.**

Monoushi, kindly- I appreciate the honesty, Tarantino-kun. But I have to punish rule breaking delinquents like yourself.

Bruno- Wh….what do you-

**Before his mouth finished the sentence, a thin object flew through the air.**

**It made contact with Bruno’s wrist.**

**It . . . went through.**

**Bruno’s hand collided with the floor.**

**Blood leaving his no longer present limb’s slash point.**

**His scream of pain was muted in Hanae’s ears.**

**Hanae could only hear the foggy sound of her own heartbeat.**

**Then she came back yet again.**

Bruno, agonized- G...ghh...GAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!

Koharu- [Lifts hand as though she were going to cover her mouth] h…..gh….KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sadahiko, horrified- HOLY SHIT!

Hanae, panicking- No...n-no...what….how...where...what?!

Juniper, horrified- H….hnn….h….ha…

**With that, the ginger girl’s legs buckled and her eyes rolled into her head.**

**She collapsed to the floor.**

Junpei, startled- Oh….god!

Zenji, startled- What the fuck?!

Mayu, startled- Holy shit!

Haitao, pissed- [Glaring at Monoushi] How….DARE YOU!

Monoushi- How dare moi? The rules are the rules, remember that before you go breaking my furniture.

Koharu, frantic- He needs medical attention! Right now!

Akitoshi, panicking- Oh fuck, oh fuck…..

Nozomi, determined- Move! Out! OF MY WAY!

**She shoves Akitoshi aside and pushes past Mayu.**

**She bolts over to Bruno and macgyvers a tourniquet out of her hair band, it isn’t the strongest preventative measure, and Bruno was actually crying. Haitao desperately tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Junpei was keeping an eye of Juniper, who must’ve passed out from the shock of what they’d just witnessed. Hanae quickly opened her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages. She kept them on standby for whenever she’d trip walking home from school.**

Hanae- Here! [Throws the roll of bandages to Nozomi] **.**

Nozomi- Thank you, Takahashi! [Quickly begins to carefully wrap the stump that Bruno’s hand had become]

Bruno, in pain- Gah! Be...careful!

Mayu, shocked- [Looking at Monoushi] What the hell is wrong with you?!

Monoushi, annoyed- Did you expect me to allow rule-breaking in my academy?

Mayu, annoyed- No! Cutting a hand off is too extreme, don’t you fucking think?!

Monoushi- There’s medical items in the warehouse, he’ll live. For now.

Sadahiko- You’re….sick in the fucking head.

Nobuo, catatonic- ….

Koharu, worried- Yamamoto-kun, Gobu-kun doesn’t look so good…

Zenji, shaken- i don’t blame him, let’s sit him down, let him breathe….

Monoushi- Now, back to the Eternal Lodging Rule Discussion and Orientation Seminar. Since I assume, Tarantino-kun would like proper medical care soon.

Monoushi- In an hour, all doors to main rooms will be activated to have a mandatory check in for you to gain access., save for the bathhouse. To access you must use the smart-devices I call the Ushipads in your dorm rooms. Destroying them is impossible, don’t even try.

Monoushi- On them are the rules, learn them by heart, or you’ll end up like him.

Monoushi- Additionally, there are a few fun facts you should know about our procedures. Lights will be deactivated in the halls, and school zone at 10 pm every night.

Monoushi- They will be reactivated the next morning at 7 am.

Monoushi, smiling- Finally we have my office hours. If you feel so inclined to keep me company, I would be *very* appreciative of it. I’m sure none of you have a glowing opinion of my discipline methods, but that’s unchanging.

Monoushi- Other than that, either live in peace and calm or kill each other to leave. It’s up to you what horrible choices you make.

**With that he waited for a moment, as if letting it all sink in. The faint sound of Bruno’s occasional sniffles of pain was all that could be heard.**

Monoushi- No questions?

Monoushi- Fantastic, you’re all dismissed!

**He turned and left. Leaving a paralyzed group of students, either in pain, unconscious, or in a state of sheer fear.**

**Hanae looked around, she could feel the tension in the air.**

**She could feel the doubt.**

**She wanted to help.**

**No words left.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_PROLOGUE; ERIKA -- PERMANENT SOLITUDE IN DOUBT_ **

**_COMPLETE_ **

**_16 STUDENTS REMAIN . . . FOR NOW_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be among the longer chapters, but I felt it should just be a whole piece of its own. Ya'know?


	3. Intermission: Bijozakura - - Connect to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section is the hub of the Rules, Ushipad Applications, and Student Data for this fangan. Enjoy!

**Rules of the Eternal Lodging within Hope’s Peak!**

**1: Violence against the headmaster, if you are so bold, is discouraged and will lead to a firm talking to, delivered by him, in his office after the discussion has finished. Repeated violations will result in punishment.**

**2: Vandalism is prohibited. This includes the destruction of public property. Anything within the school zone may not be damaged.**

**3: Lending your Ushipad to another student is very much prohibited. Especially if it has to do with bathrooms and dressing rooms. Perverts will be shot on sight.**

**3A: This does not, however, correlate to discrepancies in gender identity. If your Student Information contains inaccurate gender information, please visit during Office Hours to have that swiftly reconciled. If it can’t be held in. Use the gender-free restrooms!**

**4: In order to keep things fair and keep you all happy, we allow access to the dining hall, kitchen, and bathhouse full time. However, water for private showers and most school zone lights are shut off at 10 PM. They will turn on at 7 AM the next day.**

**5: As with any communal society, we have an open Warehouse of items for you all to take from, but please, be kind and don’t hog all the sweets like some kind of a jerk. Please only take items from the warehouse, taking items from the school zone that they were originally in is considered theft.**

**6: If you must say such a sad goodbye, you may escape by killing a fellow student and become blackened. If undiscovered, you will graduate, and leave the school.**

**-**

**-**

**Ushipad Applications!**

**Dorm Room Key-App: This app works as an independent key for each dorm room in the academy. Each student has a unique QR code to scan in order to go to their rooms. Inside their rooms, a simple buzzer unlocks the door. The door automatically locks when it is shut.**

**Notebook App: Used to take notes or, if the student is so inclined, to write a diary. The contents of certain pages may be uploaded to the “Trial Records” application. Allowing all students to access the evidence in a given case.**

**Photo App: Useful in investigations, students may take photos of the crime scenes and evidence. It allows a unique level of freedom for their purposes. These photos can be shared with the “Trial Records” application.**

**Access Key-App: Much like the dorm room app, this one allows access to the restrooms, dressing rooms, and otherwise. The loophole, however, is that there is one public and gender-neutral restroom. For each gendered and locked.**

**Report Cards: These are the basic profiles of all students. They include name, likes, dislikes, birthday, and ultimate talent. Each student can add pages about the student as they interact.**

**Student Information: A locked app only accessible by the touch of the student. Shows a full biography of the student compiled from research and adds their home, ethnicity, and gender identity to the prior information.**

**Admin Office Schedule: This app allows students to see if Monoushi is currently at his office or not. He doesn’t usually mind walk-ins, but the app also allows students to schedule visits.**

**Messaging App: The students can chat from afar using this app. This eliminates particular risks of writing paper notes, but the exploit is that as it is considered evidence, all students will receive “Relevant” transcripts. There is also the “Class Group Chat” in which students may talk as a collective. All messages are monitored. Monoushi may also use the messaging service via his office computer.**

**Regulations App: An application designed with the sole purpose of reading the rules. Monoushi may update them at any time to prevent anything too boring from happening.**

**Trial Records App: A full access portal, only opened when investigations are opened. This allows for a unique use of notes and photos in the court.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Student Report Cards!**

  1. **Juniper Jacobsen - - - Ult. Children’s Book Illustrator**



**Brief Physical Desc: A lanky and ginger haired girl who has a pink ribbon and carries a sketchpad almost all the time.**

**Height: 5’1” - - Weight: 191 pounds**

**Age: 16**

**Pronouns: She/Her and They/Them**

**POR: Seattle, USA - - Ethnicity: White-American**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**Likes: Animals, Cartoons - - Dislikes: YA fiction**

**“I would say I am very shy. I don’t mean to be and honestly, it probably gets really annoying for others. I can’t stand to witness violence in movies, it’s always so cruel. Other than that, I love to draw, and it’s very relaxing. I hope my classmates don’t mind me doodling more than I talk though. I guess it’s just the difficulties I have, but I think I’m more open than last year.” -Juniper**

**-**

  1. **Bruno Tarantino - - - Ult. Bounty Hunter**



**Brief Physical Desc: A tall and muscular male with dark hair. He has drowsy looking eyes and wears a wristwatch and a titanium ring on his left hand.**

**Height: 5’9” - - Weight: 212 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Turin, Italy - - Ethnicity: Italian**

**Birthday: May 20th**

**Likes: Boat rides - - Dislikes: Being hit on**

**“I’m not too much better than last year, but I think I choose to show more now. I used to act like I had to be strong and silent, but now I gotta let more of it shine through. Intense feelings can’t be hidden. I suppose this is a good time to mention that all my classmates, I genuinely love. I love them all with my whole heart. I want us all to succeed, and go far past what we expected when we came here.” -Bruno**

**-**

  1. **Haitao Wang - - - Ult. Quyi Artist**



**Brief Physical Desc: A short and somewhat average bodied male with really long, darkly colored hair. Wears a red headband and braids his hair.**

**Height: 5’8” - - Weight: 189 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Hong Kong, China Ethnicity: Chinese**

**Birthday: February 4th**

**Likes: Silk Shirts - - Dislikes: Censorship**

**“I think I’ve learned a little bit more about having a good time, letting myself relax. It’s hard not to be tense sometimes. However, I don’t have to withdraw my thoughts when I say them here, and I don’t have to feel as defensive nowadays. Which feels great. And...I think I might be close enough to someone to consider not going back home when I graduate. We shall see, right?” -Haitao**

**-**

  1. **Nobuo Gobu - - - Ult. Electrician**



**Brief Physical Desc: An average bodied male with green hair and a goatee. He dresses in a yellow jumpsuit and has a jacket slung onto his shoulders.**

**Height: 5’9” - - Weight: 208 pounds**

**Age: 16**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Tokyo, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: December 9th**

**Likes: Coffee, the smell of sweat - - Dislikes: Being interviewed**

**“Guess I’m a dumb kid, according to all my teachers in the past. But I never give up. I tend to be snarky, but that’s just life. If I had to say, my friends really keep me a little less hectic than I usually am. So that’s always fun. I still hate this because well...it feels like being interviewed, and that always makes me mad.” -Nobuo**

**-**

  1. **Junpei Asano - - - Ult. Locksmith**



**Brief Physical Desc: A sickly looking, but not thin man. He has medium length violet hair and incorrectly wears his uniform jacket.**

**Height: 5’6” - - Weight: 163 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Naha, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: April 25th**

**Likes: Snow globes - - Dislikes: Circular designs**

**“Hm. I guess I hate the title of genius still, that’s nothing new. But thanks to our class assignments, I have been stacked with the responsibility of being the only actually functioning brain cell in this classroom. But that’s nothing new, now is it? I also feel like I have to act like everyone’s parent here. I don’t completely mind this.” -Junpei**

**-**

  1. **Teresa Deluca-Garza - - - Ult. Latinist**



**Brief Physical Desc: A dainty looking girl with wavy, light brown hair. She has a large, red scarf with a clip of a gold colored roman emblem.**

**Height: 5’6” - - Weight: 151 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Vatican City, Holy See Ethnicity: Italian**

**Birthday: April 19th**

**Likes: Lobster - - Dislikes: Saltwater taffy**

**“I tend to keep to myself. It’s better than becoming warped into the mayhem these other student’s produce. I do not however, hate a single one of them. They are merely difficult to deal with on a regular basis. I myself feel just fine being here. I hope to do well in class, and pay my closest of attention to our studies. Success comes first.” -Teresa**

**-**

  1. **Katherine Zheng - - - Ult. Billiards Player**



**Brief Physical Desc: An average heighted girl with brown and blue hair. She wears an incorrectly set girl’s uniform with blue striped stockings.**

**Height: 5’5” - - Weight: 146 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Boston, USA Ethnicity: Chinese-American**

**Birthday: March 17th**

**Likes: Fresh lemonade - - Dislikes: Fried rice**

**“I am a funky person. I like to stay positive but I can’t handle everything too lightly. That’s the facts. I think a lot of people think I’m really stupid, but I am trying my best. I don’t know much about everything. I guess that’s all though. I don’t usually have much to say about myself. Maybe I should ask my 8-ball if I should write more.” -Katherine**

**-**

  1. **Tadatomo Shimabukuro - - - Ult. Ronin**



**Brief Physical Desc: A strongly built male with brown spiked up hair. He is never seen with a jacket, has tattoos up his arms, and carries an archery bow in a case.**

**Height: 6’0” - - Weight: 249 pounds**

**Age: 16**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Okinawa, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: November 29th**

**Likes: Traditional Arts - - Dislikes: Television**

**“I prefer to take help when I can. Thanks to Tanaka-sama, I am now much more able to do my best and work well as a member of my class. I take care of her in exchange for being given money and to a degree friendship from her. Outside of that I am well acquainted with those I attend classes with. They are great people to know!” -Tadatomo**

**-**

  1. **Karin Tanaka - - - Ult. Corporate Expansion Official**



**Brief Physical Desc: An average height girl with long and fluffy blonde hair. She always has a pin on her uniform jacket and large pink earrings.**

**Height: 5’4” - - Weight: 176 pounds**

**Age: 16**

**Pronouns: She/Her or They/Them**

**POR: Kobe, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: February 28th**

**Likes: Scarves, Gel Pens - - Dislikes: Macintosh Computers**

**“I tend to take a more neutral stance on my class. I do believe they have good hearts, especially Shimabukuro-kun. He is a reliable young man, and I know a lot about him. I care for him as much as one should. I don’t know much about the rest of the class. Maybe I’m intimidating? I don’t know.” -Karin**

**-**

  1. **Koharu Oguro - - - Ult. School Idol**



**Brief Physical Desc: A slightly short girl with long dark hair that fades to a more blonde color. She has a turquoise necklace and hair ties.**

**Height: 5’1” - - Weight: 152 pounds**

**Age: 16**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Saitama, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: July 14th**

**Likes: Boba, Pop Music - - Dislikes: Stuck-up Celebrities**

**“I feel like I’ve helped my friends warm up to others since I started attending school here! I like to be there for people when needed, and I feel very responsible for others. I like to try and promote the concept of following our social values. To be kind, to keep it together, and to own when we do wrong. I extended kindness to Gobu-kun and Yamamoto-kun. They gave me their friendship. I couldn’t ask for more.” -Koharu**

**-**

  1. **Akitoshi Yonemura - - - Ult. Harbormaster**



**Brief Physical Desc: A tall and fat man with light brown hair. Wears overalls and keeps a pale-colored cloth around his left forearm.**

**Height: 6’0” - - Weight: 351 pounds**

**Age: 18**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: Ogasawara, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: August 20th**

**Likes: Working - - Dislikes: Hot cocoa**

**“I’m a very hard-working fella. I think people see me as really stupid, but that’s just cause the way I speak ain’t the way everyone else does. I don’t write the best. I don’t word things well. I cuss. It’s not that big a deal is it? I can do my maths, I can manage a whole port. Just try and make me out to be an idiot. I won’t argue, but if you like shouting at Kagura-chan, just go for it.” -Akitoshi**

**-**

  1. **Mayu Aino - - - Ult. Jeweler**



**Brief Physical Desc: A really short and lanky girl with long pigtails and hair dyed blue and pink. Has a t-shirt and gold necklace under her uniform jacket.**

**Height: 4’9” - - Weight: 98 pounds**

**Age: 15**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Sapporo, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: September 17th**

**Likes: Crystals - - Dislikes: British People**

**“I guess I’m a bit annoying to other people. I don’t mind it, I like playing with people. Liu-bou and Takahashi-tan REALLY don’t like hearing me out though. Fair enough, though. I am a bit too silly for the sensible and the face-value taker. But I think I bring a flavor of fun to my class, even when I’m sassy and stuff like that.” -Mayu**

**-**

  1. **Nozomi Kagura - - - Ult. Director**



**Brief Physical Desc: A tall girl with black hair tied into a ponytail. She’s got a lot of freckles and keeps her uniform jacket tied around her hips.**

**Height: 5’7” - - Weight: 189 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Oita, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: January 16th**

**Likes: Leading people - - Dislikes: Straight Male Screenwriters**

**“I think I’m too upfront with people. It’s weird that people find me refreshing for being just, forward. It’s weird that people seem to think that being open with people is somehow a rare and valued thing. I don’t shy away from sharing my opinions, especially of people who mock my friend. I feel like I have to watch out for Yonemura-kun. Otherwise, he’ll just take the abuse of others like they’re speaking the truth.” -Nozomi**

**-**

  1. **Zenji Yamamoto - - - Ult. Professional Sleeper**



**Brief Physical Desc: An average height boy who is fairly chubby. He has blond hair partly stuffed under a beanie and an oversized blue hoodie.**

**Height: 5’9” - - Weight: 230 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: They/Them and He/Him**

**POR: Sendai, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: April 1st**

**Likes: Shiny Things - - Dislikes: Sleeping**

**“I think I’ve gotten better with the whole...new environment. I’ve picked up slang, made friends, finally stopped moping like some kind of emo loser. It’s pretty rad in my opinion. And well. I finally got put on some meds, so that helps. Sorry if that’s a lot to put in a little, ‘get to know you’ box. But I prefer to just put shit out there.” -Zenji**

**-**

  1. **Sadahiko Liu - - - Ult. Drifter**



**Brief Physical Desc: A tall guy with dark brown-black hair who’s really bulky looking. He has passive eyes and wears an old brown denim jacket.**

**Height: 6’0” - - Weight: 283 pounds**

**Age: 19**

**Pronouns: He/Him**

**POR: ???, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese-Chinese**

**Birthday: July 8th**

**Likes: Travelling - - Dislikes: The thought of home**

**“I don’t love it here. But I’m getting used to it. I have a few friends, a person I find rather dashing. I like this place to a degree. It’s not the worst thing that can happen to someone like me. I haven’t seen the road in a while, and I kind of miss it. I piss off the school keeping my car parked in the lot 24/7 but that’s not my problem. I need to park it somewhere.” -Sadahiko**

**-**

  1. **Hanae Takahashi - - - Ult. Bibliophile**



**Brief Physical Desc: A slightly short girl with bold red hair tied into pigtail-braids. She wears her tie over her uniform jacket and has a pink backpack with a heart hair clip.**

**Height: 5’1” - - Weight: 211 pounds**

**Age: 17**

**Pronouns: She/Her**

**POR: Kyoto, Japan Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Birthday: January 9th**

**Likes: Books, Ink - - Dislikes: Daisies, Girly Things**

**“I think this place hasn’t changed me all that much. I do miss my archive of books, but this place has a good and fairly nice library. My classmates often leave me confused or puzzled, but are nonetheless really nice. I get along well with the boys in my class, but it seems the girls have a fondness for me too. I guess I’m more sociable than I originally expected.” -Hanae**


	4. CH1: Akatsubaki_1 - - Perish With Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the Eternal Life at Hope's Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Reference to Maternal Abandonment (Skip Hanae’s Flashback to Moving Into Hope’s Peak)  
> Reference to Accidents and Injuries (Skip Akitoshi’s FTE)  
> Existentialism/Nihilism (Skip Teresa’s FTE).
> 
> Other than that, you should be fine.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The silence that followed the ugly reality of the situation was truly a unique one.**

**Hanae felt nothing but fear and abject worry about this situation.**

**Who would be the next to break a rule and suffer *his* fate?**

**Bruno, Haitao, and Nozomi had immediately exited upon the doors reopening.**

**Juniper was still completely passed out on the ground between two rows of seats. Junpei was monitoring her situation.**

**Hanae was genuinely scared, but she wasn’t the only one. Sadahiko’s expression was paralyzed with shock, and cold sweat dripped down his forehead.**

Hanae, scared- Hiko….are you….okay?

Sadahiko, frightened- I…. can’t stay in this room right now…

Hanae- I understand, kind of…

**The loudspeakers turned on once more.**

Monoushi- Remember to pick up your Ushipads at the auditorium stage-front.

Monoushi- You can’t go into your rooms without them!

**With a loud static sound, they turned off.**

Hanae, unsettled- Fuck…

Sadahiko, scared- I… need to lie down.

**Haitao bolted to the front of the room, grabbing three of the pads, and following Nozomi and Bruno out of the auditorium. Then, Hanae and Sadahiko went and grabbed their own.**

**When she booted it up, Hanae could see a logo of the school followed by her name and photo, which shifted to the corner of the screen. She tabbed through the applications on the Ushipad. Finding them curious, she vowed to look at them again later. She, for right now, really needed some rest. And she assumed everyone else did.**

Hanae- Liu-Kun... 

Hanae- Let’s...get out of here.

Sadahiko- [Nods] A-agreed.

**Hanae, as she turned to leave, came face to face with...Katherine?**

Hanae- H-hey…

Katherine, worried- I just...wanna thank you for givin’ those bandages to Tarantino-kun…

Hanae- W….why are you thanking me, anyone would’ve helped?

Katherine- I wouldn’t be so sure ‘bout that, Takahashi-chan.

Hanae, nervous- . . .

**That...was so cryptic, Hanae thought. But she simply nodded and passed her by. She and Sadahiko started the uncomfortably quiet walk to the dormitories. He seemed to be nervous, even a bit paranoid already, occasionally glancing over his shoulder.**

**Hanae chose not to ask why he was so nervous, thinking it would cause more trouble for both of them. Hanae didn’t want to drive the knife into his chest, metaphorically. She had no reason to worry about it, they’d been through a lot since they got here.**

**Soon they arrived at her room.**

Hanae, nervous- Are you going to be okay, Hiko?

Sadahiko- Yeah, of course. It’s just... a harsh wake-up call…

Hanae- Right…

Sadahiko- . . .

Sadahiko- Are you going to be okay?

Hanae- Yes. I’m sure of it.

Sadahiko- How?

Hanae, startled- What?

Sadahiko, panicked- Sorry! I just meant, how are you so sure of it?

Hanae- I just am. Sometimes it’s better to be confident in your safety than worry.

Sadahiko- Right. I see your point.

Sadahiko- [Takes a deep breath] See you soon, Ha-ha.

**He walked down the hall, and entered his room, about 4 doors away from Hanae’s. He gave her a wave before entering his room.**

**She waved back. Smiling slightly.**

**She scanned her room key app on the door, unlocking it. She stepped inside and realized it was no different. Her books were still set on a shelf she’d brought with her. Her corkboard is still pinned with photos of her and her dad. Her desk tidy.**

**It made her remember a time before this school.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Shiro Takahashi, a proud single father of a daughter, was watching her set up her dorm room. Having driven her here to help her unpack, he watched in an emotional silence. The realization that his little girl was an Ultimate sinking in.**

Hanae, cheerful- Almost….there! Done!

**She glanced at her dad, at his somewhat sullen expression.**

Hanae- Hey… I thought you said we weren’t gonna make this a big deal.

Shiro- Of course not, Hana.

**I just don’t want you to leave, he thought.**

Hanae- You know you’re awful at pretending, right?

Shiro- At least let me be a *little* emotional!

Shiro- Ever since she left, you’re all I have.

Hanae- Daaad, come on. It’ll be fine.

**I can never be too sure, he thought.**

Shiro- [Smiles and opens arms] One for the road?

Hanae- [Rolls eyes, and hugs him]

Hanae- Love you, dad.

Shiro- Love you too, Hana.

**Stay safe, he thought.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hanae could only fill in the blanks of what went through her dad’s head that day. The last day she saw him before arriving here for orientation day. She flopped onto her bed. Looking at the ceiling.**

Hanae- I want to go home…

Hanae- But...I don’t want to hurt anyone.

**She looked over at the corkboard, at the last photo of her dad she’d taken. She took it last winter. They went skiing for a day… it was fun, but she can’t remember what actually happened that day. It was a blur of slopes and laughter.**

**She wondered if he knew she was trapped. What he’d do if he knew.**

**‘Would you be fearing for me dad?’ she thought.**

**‘Would you be trying to bust in here?’ she thought.**

**With enough time.**

**Hanae’s eyes drifted shut.**

**And she fell asleep.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hanae wakes up hours later, gazing up at the ceiling, and realizing it has gotten dark outside the school. She sighed, and rose to her feet, checking the time. 10:14 pm. She was out for a while…**

**She felt her stomach growl. Maybe a late-night snack would be the healthy option? She hadn’t eaten all day… perhaps it’d do more good than not?**

**She tossed her backpack on the floor, and left the room, Making certain her door was shut behind her. She realized how dark it was in the halls, however, she could see the dining hall light was on. She walked towards it.**

**Entering the room, there was a warm smell, almost like something had just been baked. And she realized that someone must be in the kitchen. She passed by the many chairs and peeked into the kitchen, there she saw, well, a unique sight.**

**Akitoshi was alone, looking at a cookbook and clearly making what appeared to be cookies. She calmly stepped into the kitchen.**

Hanae- Hey. Yonemura-kun.

Akitoshi, surprised- Takahashi-chan? What’re you doin’ here? It’s late.

Hanae, jokingly- Could ask you the same thing.

Akitoshi, embarrassed- Well...uh… I wanted to make something that kinda….people might like? I figure that everyone’s on edge, n’ waking up for something nice might make them feel better… nighttime started like… 20 minutes ago?

Hanae- [Smiles] That’s really kind of you to do.

Akitoshi- [Blushes and shakes his head] Nah, it’s not that big a deal.

Hanae- Mind if I try one?

Akitoshi- [Smiling] Knock ya’self out.

**She took a cookie, and bit into it. It was still warm, and appeared to be peanut butter flavored. She considered herself lucky to not be allergic to it.**

Hanae- So be real with me, why are you up right now?

Akitoshi, solemn- Couldn’t sleep…

Hanae- It’s okay, I mean… I’m sure no one is goi-

Akitoshi- I ain’t scared of dying here, Takahashi-chan.

Hanae- Wha-

Akitoshi- I’m… a little…. Fucked up about what happened to…. Tarantino-kun.

Hanae- Aren’t we all?

Akitoshi, solemn- . . .

Akitoshi- I’ve…. seen that before. Not the exact thing, but… it was similar.

Hanae, shocked- Oh… what happen-

Akitoshi, slightly upset- My line of work, we see accidents.

Akitoshi- That’s all I wanna say right now.

Hanae, awkward- Oh...

Hanae- I thought stuff like *that* only… happened in books.

Akitoshi- You’d be wrong.

Hanae, awkward- Yeah. I suppose so.

**She quietly finishes her cookie, an awkward silence forming.**

Hanae- Mind if I make myself a really late din-

Akitoshi- Dinner? We had leftovers. Check the fridge.

Hanae- Huh?

Akitoshi- We had some teriyaki chicken and salad.

Akitoshi- Turns out Juniper’s a vegan. So...had to make that last second.

Hanae- [Nods] Got it.

**Hanae grabs some salad and continues to talk to Akitoshi. When he and her finish their respective objectives, they place a sign that says “These have peanuts in them” next to the container of cookies. Hanae felt like she’d gotten to know Akitoshi a little better. Feeling he was more than a rural man.**

**She and him parted at the entrance, his room being on the opposite end of the floor from her’s. But instead of a bow or wave…**

**He hugged her.**

Akitoshi- Sleep well, Takahashi-chan.

Hanae, confused- You...too?

**With that, he saluted and walked away. Leaving her to be confused about the hug. It wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact it was quite warm and cozy, but she was just surprised. She’d never had someone do that aside from her dad.**

**She went to her dorm, thinking she could get some more rest, be as ready as she could be for the next day’s events.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**When she woke up again, Hanae took a quick shower and dressed in her spare uniform, planning to wash her previous outfit soon, along with her other laundry. Perhaps it’d be good to get a rhythm going. She felt like she could handle this situation well enough. Eventually the captor would get bored right?**

***BING BONG DING DONG***

**The static came on the loudspeakers for a split second until the voice of that damn bull came through.**

Monoushi: AHEM. It is 7:00 AM, Tuesday Morning. Time for the school announcements, no bodies have been discovered. All 16 students are *just fine*, trust me.

***Click***

**The loudspeakers went silent.**

**Hanae opted to shrug it off. He was trying to tease and bait them, right? It wouldn't be that easy to tri- a buzz came from her door.**

**She went over, and checked through the small peephole, it was Tadatomo.**

**She opened the door with the buzzer.**

Hanae- Hey, what’s going on?

Tadatomo, cheerful- [Smiling brightly] Good morning, Takahashi-sama! I’m gathering everyone to eat together like we used to before this!

Hanae- [Smiles] Thanks for coming to get me. How are you so cheerful after yesterday though?

Tadatomo, suddenly tense- I… prefer not to say…

**Hanae nodded, and picked up her bag, following him out to the dining hall, where a new smell was present. The smell of miso soup and grilled fish. She could see Karin entering the room from the kitchen with a large bowl of salad.**

**Hanae noted that two people weren’t present yet.**

Hanae, nervous- Where are…

Tadatomo- Tarantino-sama requested to stay in his room for now, and well….Yamamoto-sama didn’t answer his door.

Hanae, worried- Is...he okay?

Tadatomo- No clue, there’s no way I can get in.

Hanae, worried- . . .

Tadatomo, awkward- I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you.

Hanae- It’s fine.

**She took a seat between Sadahiko and Katherine. Both of them were quiet, for once. Katherine suddenly muttered something and shook her magic 8-ball. Juniper was quietly munching on her salad.**

**The atmosphere of the room had dampened significantly overnight.**

**Hanae watched as the procession of individuals with the final service of foods entered. It was Koharu and Karin, tailed awkwardly by Akitoshi carrying the container of cookies and the pitcher of water.**

Koharu- Glad to see most of you made it! [Sets down a tray of roasted fish] Hope you guys like this, I only know Japanese food.

Katherine- Youse lucky I like this stuff. [Serves herself some fish]

Juniper, timidly- T-the salad is really good...by the way.

Haitao, weary- I’ll save some for Tarantino-kun. He needs to keep his strength up.

**Hanae could tell he wasn’t doing so well either. He looked like he hadn’t slept a wink, and probably forgot to shower. He sounded tired, strained. It was his voice that reminded everyone that this was a time of crisis.**

**Until she spoke…**

Koharu- Look, I know yesterday was rough, on all of us. But, there’s no way we’d ever give in to his expectations. We’re not so...depraved to do that kind of thing. I think it’s best we tough it out. He’ll get bored eventually, right?

Koharu- I mean for real, He can’t keep us in captivity forever without losing his patience, right?

Mayu- Unrealistic.

Koharu, shocked- What?

Mayu- It’s too bold to assume that we’ll ever be let go without blood being spilled.

Tadatomo- Shut up, Aino-sama. Now’s not the time for negativity.

Mayu, annoyed- Get real, Shimabukuro-bou. Or else, you, me, and everyone here. Is gonna die.

Mayu- We have to find a mastermind. We can’t just sit here doing fuck all.

Nozomi- How do you even know if there is a mastermind?

Juniper- M...mastermind?

Mayu- [Crosses arms] See, it’s obvious someone has to have caused this, right? Someone or some people have captured us with a reason, right? I want to find them, and jam my loafer in their fucking maw.

Karin, curious- So how do you plan to find him, her, or them?

Mayu- Well, I assume, they must be elsewhere in the building, last night I spent about...2 hours messaging that damn bull-thing. But never got a straight answer.

Hanae- Right, the messaging app.

Mayu- Yup! Takahashi-tan gets it!

Sadahiko- Alright so, did you learn anything?

Mayu- Nope.

Tadatomo- …

Karin- …

Teresa- ...

Juniper- …

Junpei- …

Katherine- Seriously?

Mayu, bitter- Unfortunately, yeah. I learned nothing.

Junpei, annoyed- So you brought up this pointless shit to show us you are determined to waste your own time?

Junpei- What was the fucking point then?

Mayu, annoyed- Listen, Asano-bou. I at least *tried* to learn something.

Mayu- annoyed- [Crossing arms] I don’t see any of you people rising to the challenge to find them.

Junpei- You don’t even know what you’re looking for, you idiot!

Mayu, offended- Fine, whatevs. Give me that shit.

Teresa- You should know better than to go chasing what might not exis-

Mayu, frustrated- If you all wanna look at *me* like I didn’t do *anything*, you can fuck. Right. Off.

**She shoved away from the table, snatched a piece of fish, and stormed out.**

Akitoshi, shocked- What… just happened?

Nozomi- She’s just being dramatic, she’ll get over it soon…

Koharu, unsettled- . . .

Junpei, annoyed- She ruined a perfectly good breakfast with her useless chattering about “masterminds” and “messages”.

Hanae- I guess so.

Juniper, worried- W-w-what if she’s right?

Karin- Don’t let her theatrics weaken your spirit, Jacobsen-chan.

Nobuo- Either way, I’m taking my leave. I need to check those cameras some more. 

**He stands up and walks out.**

Haitao- I’ll be taking some food over to Tarantino-kun.

**He gathers a plate of food for Bruno, and leaves.**

Nozomi- I gotta find the key to the central hall.

**She wipes her mouth with a napkin and exits.**

**Hanae observed as several others left. Leaving her and Koharu behind. As she stood up to leave, Koharu began gathering the dishes.**

Hanae- Do you want some help?

Koharu- Are you really offering?

Hanae, confused- Y...yeah?

Koharu- Then, yes please.

**Hanae nodded, and began gathering plates on the fish tray.**

Hanae- Are you doing okay? Since all this started?

Koharu- Debatable. I just… miss normal life.

Koharu, serious- Have I ever said how much school means to me?

Hanae, confused- No… not as far as I remember.

Koharu- It’s important, because….being a celebrity is taxing. It’s a heavy weight on my shoulders, and I want it to…. [Deep breath] fuck off sometimes.

Hanae, startled- W-wow. I thought you enjoyed what you do.

Koharu- [Smiles] I do. I love singing. Dancing. Playing my guitar.

Koharu- [Smile fades] But I hate those interviews, talk shows, fan meet-ups… it’s draining.

Hanae- [Nods] I think I understand.

Koharu- School is different. I can make friends, talk to people like a normal girl. I can cuss without everyone gasping in shock. For example….

Koharu, playfully- Fuck this! [Flings a napkin into a pile]

Hanae, amused- [Chuckles] Yeah.

Koharu- And well Hope’s Peak *was* an escape from the pressure of celebrity life.

Koharu, mildly annoyed- Oh I must sound so….shallow. Whining about popularity and having fans…

Hanae- But doesn’t that mean you’re still down-to-earth?

Koharu, confused- Huh?

Hanae- You haven’t let fame make you self-absorbed or conceited. You still recognize you’re a normal girl with a singing career. You don’t feel superior.

Koharu- [Chuckles] I guess you have a point Taka-chan.

Hanae, happy- [Smiles] Yup, now let’s wash these damn dishes.

**The two of them take the first load into the kitchen and begin putting them in the dishwasher for dinnertime use. Koharu manages the second load to be put in and they set it to run. Koharu thanks Hanae while Hanae thinks that they must’ve gotten along. The two part at the doorway to the halls, and Hanae goes back to her room, thinking about her laundry.**

**Then, she picked up her hamper, and made the walk towards the laundry room. When she entered, the room was empty. It seems that Nobuo didn’t come back here, but that didn’t matter.**

**She came here with a purpose, and was going to get it done. She loaded her laundry in and set up the machine. She started it and waited for it to be ready to be switched. By now it was late in the morning. She checked her messages, seeing if anyone had taken to using it to contact anyone.**

_ Aino - Takahashi-tan, I need a bit of help. I found something that the others would probably refuse to look at. I need you to meet me in our homeroom, in a couple days, at least. _

**To say Hanae was puzzled by this, was an understatement. She was dumbfounded, but felt compelled to go along with it.**

_ Takahashi - I only promise to try and make it. You better not be lying. _

_ Aino - I don’t lie to people, Takahashi-tan. _

_ Aino - That’s beneath even me. _

**Hanae had to wonder what this meant, but maybe she could corner Mayu before the set meeting time and at the very least find out more about what she “Found”.**

**Unless it was something Hanae already knew, it would be worth it to learn more.**

**She quietly, stood up and put her phone into her inside pocket, and entered the hall. Wondering if anyone was out and about in this section of the school. Her Ushipad went off as soon as she left.**

_ Notif-chan - No worries, I’ll let you know when the clothes need switching. _

**Surprising, yes. But not unwelcome. Hanae, suddenly thinking it over, knew that this beast of a “headmaster” had an open office to visit in the school somewhere. But, she was cut off of those thoughts when she bumped into someone.**

Teresa- Pardon me, Takahashi-san.

Hanae, awkward- Oh! Sorry, DeLuca-chan.

Teresa- It’s fine. I take it you have nothing to do?

Hanae- [Shrugging] I would wait for my laundry to dry, but there’d be no point. That...Baragawa guy...notifies us about that.

Teresa, surprised- Really? That’s certainly quite different.

Hanae- It is, yeah.

Teresa- [Small smile] Walk with me, Takahashi-san?

Hanae, surprised- Huh? Uh….

Hanae- Sure. Why not?

**The two of them began to walk around the school. Talking calmly, almost like they might be growing somewhat closer for the first time since they started attending classes together.**

Teresa- Do you have any beliefs, Takahashi-san?

Hanae- Beliefs...well. Me and my dad are Buddhists. I haven’t meditated in a while though. My dad does it at least once a day.

Teresa- Fascinating. I never knew much about that.

Teresa- Would you be willing to briefly explain it to me?

Hanae- [Smiling] Yeah! It’s basically just...the belief that life eternal and the struggles and tragedies you face will ultimately mean very little in the grand scheme of things...

Teresa- Interesting.

Teresa- [Gazing away] I guess my talents were so focussed, I never gave much thought to other things…

Hanae, confused- What do you mean?

Teresa- What I mean is that, only being able to properly understand and deal in the Catholic Church is incredibly limiting. It’s never all that fun.

Teresa, serious- I grew up in the Vatican. With Catholic parents. I haven’t seen much else. I learned Latin in school and kept studying it afterwards.

Teresa- It’s like my whole life is dedicated to this….one brand of a single book.

**Her voice was so passive as she seemed to feel dissatisfied by her life experiences so far. Hanae wasn’t sure what to tell her at that moment.**

Hanae- Wasn’t it fun, at least once?

Teresa, serious- Can I tell you a secret, Takahashi-san?

Hanae, nervous- [Blinks in surprise] O...of course?

Teresa- The most fun I’ve ever had, was taking ballet classes when I was little.

Teresa- The beauty of the most expressive silent art...has always kept me fascinated.

Hanae- Right. I’ve heard a lot about ballet...I never did it though.

Teresa- [Chuckles] I don’t expect you to try and relate to me. I think it’s nicer when people don’t try to fit with what others are saying. Independence is a virtue… though I’m sure many would disregard my thoughts.

Hanae, surprised- Got it.

Teresa- But I think that’s all I can say about that. Don’t get me wrong. I am not that dissatisfied with being here. I wish it were for something I loved. Rather than something I got stuck with because of expectations.

Hanae- So why do you not just take up the hobby. You’re already here, so you could’ve taken on the challenge of pursuing a dream…

Teresa- Because I have no reason to believe that I’m going to survive.

Hanae, shocked- …!

Teresa- You seem surprised. Look at me.

Teresa- I’m dainty. I’m weak. At this point, if someone is going to kill. They would kill me.

Teresa- Call it nihilistic...but I'm not lying.

Hanae, exasperated- B-but….why would you assume that? Are you okay with that?

Teresa- Who cares what I think about my death?

Teresa-[Smiles] When I die, I can’t speak. Why speak on it while I live?

**Hanae went to try and get further with that conversation, but Teresa cut her off.**

Teresa- If what you, and the other Buddhists say is true…

Teresa, calm- [Smiling] I hope to see you again, in another lifetime.

**Hanae watched as Teresa gracefully walked away. Her bright red scarf trailing behind her.**

**She couldn’t find a word to call out to her. Letting her leave her in a startled silence. Hanae sighed, and shook her head. Wandering back toward the laundry room, her stuff wasn’t done yet, but someone had come into the room. Someone she’d already seen here once before. Doing essentially the same thing as before.**

**Nobuo was on a ladder, again, looking at the camera.**

Hanae- Uh….Hi there?

Nobuo- What’s up, Takahashi-chan?

Hanae- [Smirks] You, apparently.

Nobuo, sarcastic- [Rolls eyes] Haha…

Hanae- So any luck with those cameras?

Nobuo, annoyed- Nope… The fucking bull says I can’t touch them anymore, “Or else”.

Hanae, nervous- “Or else”?

**Nobuo drew a line along his wrist. Both knew exactly what that meant, it made Hanae shiver.**

Nobuo- So that must be your laundry that’s going, huh?

Hanae- Yeah...It still has a while though, guess I can wait here.

Nobuo- Sounds good.

**The two exchanged words as Nobuo examined the camera without messing with it. He looked on edge at all times, which was odd, but Hanae didn’t want to say anything until… well. He came down from the ladder, and seemed to get more nervous just sitting with her.**

Hanae, worried- Is there something wrong?

Nobuo- Huh?

Hanae- You seem nervous, I was just wondering if there was something you were concerned about…?

Nobuo- …

Nobuo- [Crossing arms] I just… don’t like what happened yesterday. That’s all. I don’t want to see something like that again…

Hanae- [Nods] I understand. It was…. Really fucked up.

Nobuo, surprised- I didn’t think you cussed.

Hanae- Is that really surprising? What else do you think about me?

Nobuo, nervous- [Sweating slightly] I uh…. Prefer to stay silent on that one.

Hanae, confused- That bad, huh?

Nobuo- I mean, it’s not your fault.

Hanae- Excuse me?

Nobuo, worried- Sorry!

Nobuo- I just don’t really wanna unpack all that right now. I haven’t been willing to do that for anyone.

Hanae, concerned- [Looks at him] …

Nobuo, concerned- W-what?

Hanae- That’s oddly cryptic…

Nobuo- I’m not a cryptid, I’m just...not here to get personal.

Nobuo- That’s what midnight conversations with friends are for!

Hanae, concerned- …

Nobuo- Seriously, drop it.

Hanae- Okay. If you insist.

Nobuo- Thank you.

**There was a short time of unusual silence. The two were just sitting there. Neither one was willing to speak up about anything, almost like that one exchange buried the conversation.**

**Nobuo eventually stood up, just as the machine pinged that the laundry was done, and said.**

Nobuo- I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me.

Nobuo- [Muttering] Maybe some can be good.

Hanae- No, thank you. I appreciate having company.

Nobuo- [Gazing into space] Yeah. I’ll see you around.

Hanae- You too.

**Nobuo smiled at her, but it looked a little forced. He then exited the room. Hanae unloaded her dried clothes and took them back to her dorm room. Seeing that as a good time to think. Think back to the past few conversations.**

**‘Does everyone have something to hide here?’, She asked herself, kicking her bedroom door shut, setting her hamper down. She continued to think, ‘Akitoshi got cold about injuries, Nobuo seemed anxious around me, Teresa already thinks she’d going to die, and Koharu was quick to complain about her career. There has to be more to those people...?right?’**

Hanae- I should grab some tea sometime soon….I earned it.

**She sighed and began putting the clothes away, getting through it slowly but surely. However, unfortunately, she couldn’t get all the way through when a buzz came from her door. She looked up and went to check it.**

**Upon buzzing the door open, Hanae saw nobody there, only a note.**

**She picked it up, and went to read it after looking around the hallways.**

_ ‘Takahashi Hanae, _

_ Please meet me in the art room after night time starts in 2 days. I found something that could change what we know about our situation. But I need to gather more proof of it, before I can really meet. _

_ Aino Mayu.’ _

**‘Huh?’ she thought. Hanae was confused to say the least. Was this really Mayu? Was she lying? She’d have to track her down to get some context and confirmation about this note. It’d be hard to do that, perhaps the best place to go would be the restrooms. There are no cameras in them.**

**This had to have an explanation, and she’d find out as soon as she could. This was a very strange note. And well...she couldn’t picture Mayu writing names like that, but maybe this was true…**

**Hanae stuffed the note into her jacket pocket and stepped back into her room. If Mayu had learned something, she knew she couldn’t send it over the messaging application. It could probably be read by the mastermind and paint a target on both their backs.**

**‘Is that a paranoid thing to think?’ Hanae wondered, as she went back to her laundry basket.**

**-**

**-**

Teresa- Because I have no reason to believe that I’m going to survive.

**-**

**-**

Nobuo- [Muttering] Maybe some can be good.

**-**

**-**

Koharu- Debatable. I just… miss normal life.

**-**

**-**

Akitoshi- I ain’t scared of dying here, Takahashi-chan.

**-**

**-**

**Conversations from the past 24 hours wandered through Hanae’s head. So many seemed to be either content with letting the situation get worse, or afraid of losing what little normalcy they ha-**

***BUZZ***

**The door. Hanae had just hung up the last shirt, and quickly went over. Once again checking the peephole for who it was. This time, it was...Karin?**

**She buzzed the door to unlock it and opened up.**

Hanae- Hey, Tanaka-chan. What’re you doing here?

Karin, polite- I came to invite you to dinner. I was gathering those without substantial...uhm…. Injuries. First.

**Hanae shuddered. An image of Bruno’s dismembered hand on the floor of the auditorium flickered into her vision temporarily.**

Karin- [Smiles] I’m assuming you’d be willing to join us?

Hanae, uneasy- Yeah. Sure.

Karin- Is something wrong, Takahashi-chan?

Hanae- Just….thinking about what….happened.

Karin, solemn- Right… I’m going to go check on him right now.

Karin- Hopefully he can make it to dinner with us.

**The two parted ways, and Hanae shut her door before walking toward the dining hall. She felt tense. Still reeling from the whole day being a series of uncomfortable dialogues with her classmates who all seemed relatively stable before this. Was it just...shock?**

**She entered the hall to see the usual crowd...except…**

Hanae- Where’s Aino-chan?

Junpei, grouchy- She came to get her food to-go. She says she’s “Learning more about this place”.

Juniper- I hope sh-she does…

Hanae- [Nods] Right. We all hope this ends before anything….

**She trailed off. Haitao glaring at her. Bad things already happened. It was too late for that to be undone and only a distant fear.**

Hanae- N...nevermind.

Katherine, confused- Huh?

Sadahiko- [Smiling and gesturing to Hanae] Want to talk?

Hanae- [Nods] Yeah a little. Just….after dinner though.

**She approaches him and takes a seat. The duo began to wait for dinner to start, seeing Karin enter shortly after they sat down. Bruno just behind her.**

Bruno- H...Hi?

Haitao- I thought you were rest-!

Bruno- Calm down, Hai. I can’t lay in bed all day without going insane…

Bruno- You are all my friends, and I’d like to believe you all would rather me be strong and join you out here…

Bruno- [Uneasy expression] Than have me hiding away…

Katherine- Hells yeah! You’re just as much our friend, as we are yours!

Koharu- You’re just in time Tarantino-kun! Dinner is almost ready. Glad you could make it.

Akitoshi- Yeah! I kinda figured you’d be a bit better at recoverin’ than most of us.

Bruno- . . .

**He gave a small, somewhat forced, smile. And took a seat between Haitao and an empty seat. His bandaged stump resting on the tabletop.**

**Hanae shuddered to herself, and tried not to think about it.**

**After that, the usual cooking party brought out dinner. Once again it was mostly Japanese cuisine, which none of the foreign students seemed to mind.**

**The meal was enjoyed by the students in a sort of absent silence. Mayu was still out of sight and out of mind for most of the class. But Hanae knew there was more to what the cute girl was up to than just, running amok.**

**As dinner winded down, she excused herself and was joined, for now, by Sadahiko. As they’d planned before dinner. The two walked to the balcony over the school’s eastern courtyard. Hanae couldn’t hold her thoughts in.**

Hanae- [Sighs] I have a bad feeling about this whole place right now.

Sadahiko, confused- How come?

Hanae- I’ve talked to several people today…

Sadahiko, still confused- And?

Hanae- All of them seemed to be….off.

Hanae- Akitoshi was talking about accidents, Koharu about missing her normal life, and Teresa seemed okay with the chance that she’s going to die here. I may be overthinking it, but I think Nobuo was scared of me…

Sadahiko, surprised- There’s a lot to unpack there, huh?

Sadahiko- Maybe… In tough times people feel that they need to get a lot off their chest?

Hanae- Maybe….but I don’t think that’s all there is too my problem with this…

Hanae- Mayu gave me a note to meet her in a few days. She says she’s following a lead to learning more about this place.

Sadahiko- Would it be paranoid to question if that’s a trap or not?

Hanae- I don’t know… I guess there’s a lot to think about there.

Sadahiko- Are you going to meet with whoever sent the note?

Hanae- I….

**‘Am I?’**

Hanae- I’m not sure yet. It isn’t until a few days from now...I can decide then.

Sadahiko- [Raises brow] Are you sure?

Hanae- I can decide. Sadahiko. I’m not reckless.

Sadahiko- Just checking…

Sadahiko- In what I said before, about getting things off our chest.

Sadahiko- No...that would be a dumb thing to do.

Hanae- Huh?

Sadahiko- Nevermind. I think nighttime is going to start soon. We should get ourselves ready for that. You never know what might happen.

Hanae, concerned- Hiko, wait.

**He was trying to step away, but she grabbed his sleeve.**

Hanae- Please tell me.

Sadahiko, bluntly- [Glances over shoulder] I don’t want to die here without telling the guy I like about my feelings.

Sadahiko- There. Are you happy?

Hanae, stunned- . . .

Hanae- Who?

Sadahiko- That’s none of your business.

Hanae, concerned- Right.

**Her hand lets go of his jacket.**

**She and him stand in a brief and tense silence.**

Sadahiko- [Smiles] I’m glad you didn’t judge me for saying that.

Hanae- Why would I…?

Hanae- You came out to me last year. I can’t judge you for liking guys.

Sadahiko- I know. I guess I just worry sometimes...

Sadahiko- [Rubbing neck] About everything.

Hanae- . . .

Sadahiko- I should shut up. It’ll just make this more awkward than it needs to be.

Hanae- I don’t mind, but you’re the fifth person who’s said cryptic shit to me today.

**The two clearly were close, but Hanae hadn’t ever known that Sadahiko had eyes for a guy in their class. But...Sadahiko is 20, who could he possibly feel for in this class without feeling uncomfortable…? How could he not have told her, he was awful at lying, and yet she was still completely off guard when he told her.**

**Hanae and Sadahiko parted at the door to the dormitory lobby. Heading to their respective rooms. Hanae entered hers. The conversations once again replayed. Would she be able to tell people about her problems too? Her worries. Her past?**

**What would people say about that. What would people say to her about this?**

**Maybe it's better that she hadn't told any of them yet...**

**Maybe she shouldn't tell them.**

**‘I miss you, dad…’ She thought.**

**She felt her backpack fall off her shoulders, and collapsed onto her bed.**

**‘I hope you miss me too….’**

**The darkness of sleep engulfed her vision.**

**So ended the first day.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	5. CH1: Akatsubaki-2 - - Perish With Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:   
> References to Depression - Skip FTE Tadatomo and Zenji  
> Paranoid Behavior - Skip FTE Mayu

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

??? - Are you awake, Takahashi?

??? - Remember me?

??? - It’s okay… I don’t remember much either.

??? - Hello? Hello?

??? - God, you’re so out of it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hanae woke up, realizing that it was another day here. When would this end? She slowly rose to her feet. Today she felt like she had significantly less to do…**

Hanae- Maybe there’s good news today?

**She got off her bed, showered in her dorm’s bathroom, and dressed all before the static rang on the speakers.**

***DING DONG BING BONG***

Monoushi- Good morning students!

Monoushi- Today’s announcements! No victims have been made or found, for now. Tomorrow morning, there will be an assembly. Meet at the auditorium, attendance is mandatory, *Aino-chan*.

Monoushi- This concludes today’s announcements. Have a wonderful day, students.

**The sharp static plays again, then the speakers go dead silent.**

**‘An assembly…?’ Hanae thought, somewhat worried. Her distrust of that...monochromatic bull ran deep already, he does have office hours too though. Perhaps visiting the office, wherever it is, would be a way to learn more. However, it didn’t take long for the image of him to become tainted in her eyes. She prepared her bag for the day, hearing the buzz of her door go.**

**She went over, checked the peephole, saw Tadatomo, and opened it.**

Hanae- I take it you came to get me for breakfast?

Tadatomo- Correct! I think it’ll be a good time to just...settle down. A lot of us are still on edge…

Hanae- [Sighs] You could say that.

Tadatomo- Is everything alright?

Hanae- I’ve heard some interesting things since I got here. But I think that’s a conversation for another time.

Tadatomo- Right! Understandable. If you’d like to talk, feel free to find me later today. Tanaka-sama might be willing to let me part for a while to talk to you.

Hanae, positive- [Smiles] Thanks, Shimabukuro-kun.

Tadatomo- [Places fist against chest, and smiles] Naturally! Let’s go.

**Hanae shut her door and went with Tadatomo, they talked some, but she knew that she’d have to catch up with him later. She still needed to track down Mayu. That had to be done as soon as she could. Entering the dining hall, she could see everyone...except another person was no longer present.**

Hanae- [Looks around] Where….is Asano-kun?

Tadatomo- He told me he felt really ill this morning. I’m hoping he’s okay…

Juniper- Me t-too, Shimabukuro-kun.

Hanae- Right…

**Hanae had momentarily forgotten that during this situation, people who had particular conditions would probably be limited in the medicine they can get ahold of. Junpei has a chronic illness…**

Hanae- If we can’t get out of here...will one of us die just being unmedicated?

Juniper, suddenly fierce- No! No one is g-going to die here!

Hanae- Eh?!

Juniper- Sorry….I just….I-I don’t think w-we should...be like that.

Zenji, cold- You were the one crying in the hallway less than 48 hours ago… frantic about how “We’re all going to die”.

Juniper- Hnn!

Juniper- D-Don’t be so….mean!

Zenji- I’m stating a fact.

Akitoshi- Can y’all just calm down?

Nozomi- I agree with him. It’s better not to be so...harsh to each other.

Akitoshi- Let’s talk about that announcement this morning.

Karin- [Messing with pin] It’s certainly a bit strange, but maybe it’s because of Aino-chan’s actions.

Karin- If she’d stop meddling into Baragawa-sensei’s business, we’d probably be in much better grace with him.

Nozomi- Are you nuts?!

Nozomi- Why should we be appeasing him?

Teresa- Isn’t it obvious. We are to kill each other, and he would like to dirty his hands very little. We must act a show for him in order to avoid him breaking his own rules and to keep as many of us alive.

Teresa- I’m sure Mr. Tarantino would agree with me, non?

**Bruno flinched at being pointed out in such a way, and lowered his head in what appeared to be shame. Haitao patted his back calmly.**

Teresa- [Smiling] And besides, everyone knows that I’ll be the first one dead. If not, I will be genuinely surprised.

**The air in the room became horribly stiff, Hanae had heard this speech before. But this was something else… Teresa was now talking about this in the space of others.**

Hanae- D…..DeLuca-chan shouldn’t you-?

Teresa- Pretend?

Teresa- I prefer to be honest.

Akitoshi, agitated- Nobody is killing anyone. Got it?

Juniper- Y-y-yes. Yonemura-san is right!

Nobuo, serious- Can we not talk like this?

Nozomi- Yeah. It’ll only make things worse if we spend our time talking about death.

Teresa- It’s foolish to parade on with hope.

Teresa- Let’s face it, there is an objectively darker tone to this place than meets the eye, right?

Teresa- Isn’t that correct, Ms. Zheng?

Katherine, startled- Wha-? Huh?!

Teresa- Tell us all what you told me.

**Katherine looked incredibly unnerved, and when it hit Hanae what Teresa was referring to. She knew she had to play dumb to avoid being called out as hiding the truth. Zenji and Sadahiko both wore similar expressions of unease.**

Katherine- Well uh….. I guess uh….

Nozomi- Just spit it out, Zheng-chan.

Akitoshi- [Glares at Nozomi] Don’t be rude.

Zenji- I really don’t think Zheng-chan has to answer that.

Sadahiko, concerned- I think it’s for the best we just eat out breakfasts and get on with our day.

Teresa- Funny you two say that. Fine.

**She stands and steps toward Hanae. Gazing at her.**

Teresa- Why don’t you tell them?

Hanae, confused- W-why me?

Teresa- I trust you to tell the truth, and nothing else.

Hanae, playing dumb- I have no idea what you’re talking about, though.

Teresa- [Giggles] Then how do you explain….

**In a flash, Teresa’s hand raised the pocket knife that fell from the opening in the game room. Zenji looked shocked, he’d confiscated that from Katherine on the first day.**

Zenji, angry- Where did you get that?!

Nozomi, startled- Hey! Calm down!

Teresa- Easy trick I learned from a friend back in Italy.

Zenji- [Glaring at her] Give. It. Back.

Teresa- Only when the truth comes out.

Koharu- [Entering the room with the tray of food] Why’s everyone yelli- [Sees the knife]

Koharu, scared- [Frozen in place] O…..oh….. My god….

Zenji, angry- Fine. You want the fucking truth? It came from the switch in the game room. You pull it and some weapon will come out. There. You satisfied?

Teresa- [Smiles] Quite. [Closes the pocket knife and throws it into Zenjis hands]

Teresa- Make a scene, why don’t you?

Koharu, nervous- [Sets food down] Uhm….pardon me. For a few minutes.

**Koharu quickly ran back to the kitchen, followed by Tadatomo. Presumably worried for her. After that, Zenji muttered something along the lines of “fuck” and went in as well.**

**There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone began eating. But slowly people finished and started to leave. Koharu and the other 2 came back out after a while, sitting down to eat a little. Koharu, strangely, left earlier. Not bothering with the dishes. Soon enough, it was just Hanae, Zenji, and Tadatomo. Sadahiko had given her a short, “Thanks for the chat yesterday” kind of parting.**

Hanae- [Standing up] I’ll take care of the dishes.

Tadatomo- Let me help! I don’t think you should deal with all this alone.

Zenji, begrudgingly- I guess I can help too, if you guys want.

Hanae- Thanks. I appreciate the offers.

**The three of them begin gathering the tableware for washing. Luckily there weren't many leftovers. Even with them, Hanae caught Zenji snacking when he thought nobody would notice. Tadatomo suddenly spoke up.**

Tadatomo- So…. have you guys been doing okay since this started?

Zenji- [Rubbing neck] Debatable, ask again later.

Hanae, concerned- [Glances at Zenji] Well. I told you earlier I heard some….odd things since I got here.

Tadatomo- Oh, yes. If you don’t mind me asking…. What were those “odd things”

Hanae- One of them was said during breakfast.

Zenji- DeLuca-chan’s weird “I’m destined to die here” thing?

Hanae- [Nods and messes with her backpack strap]

Tadatomo- Right… that. I hope she wasn’t serious. DeLuca-sama shouldn’t be thinking her death is a requisite for this situation….

Zenji- [Rubbing neck and mumbling] If anything I should be first.

Hanae, startled- What?!

Zenji, deadpan- Shh.

Tadatomo, perking up- [Looks at them] Did I miss anything?

Zenji- [Glares at Hanae]

Hanae- . . .

Tadatomo- [Turns off sink] What’s with the sudden silence?

Zenji- It’s nothing, forge-

Tadatomo- Don’t lie to me.

Zenji, startled- Wha-?

Tadatomo, firm- Explain!

Zenji- . . .

Hanae- . . .

Tadatomo, nervous- Uh….. is something wrong?

Zenji- I don’t want to have this conversation.

Hanae- B..but-

Zenji- Takahashi-chan, you know as well as I that you’re making this difficult.

Tadatomo, angry- Can someone fill me in?!

Hanae, shocked- . . . 

Zenji- [Sighs] Fuck….kay….

Zenji- I muttered “I should be first” when you talked about DeLuca-chan’s weird fucking death thing from this morning.

Tadatomo, shocked- [Sputtering] What?!

Zenji- For fucks sake, have you people met me at all?

Zenji- I thought you two fucks knew I had issues, geez.

Hanae- Are yo-

Zenji, grim- Finish that sentence. I dare you.

Zenji- You people talked about meds this morning, yeah? You think Asano-kun is the only kid on drugs here?

Zenji, annoyed- I didn’t ask to be interrogated by you two who are lucky as shit not to be med kids.

Tadatomo- You’re wrong.

Zenji, annoyed- Huh?

Tadatomo- You’re wrong when you tell me, I don’t understand this situation.

Hanae- . . .

Hanae, confused- What?

Tadatomo, flat- I’m… trans. Okay? That requires meds of its own.

Zenji, regretful- L…..look I’m sorry. I did not know that.

Tadatomo- Of course. Why would I tell people when I desired to be only known as a man?

Tadatomo, calm- [Putting a hand on Zenji’s shoulder and grinning] I hold nothing against you there. Just, try to understand that you aren’t the only person who has that issue.

Tadatomo, serious- Both of you. Don’t go spreading that around, I worked hard to be myself. I don’t need it getting ruined now.

**Tadatomo left right after that, waving goodbye with a forced cheerfulness. His Ushipad pinging him, probably being messaged by someone or something.**

**Zenji sighed and slumped against the refrigerator door.**

Zenji, gloomy- I’m an asshole….

Hanae- Uh…..no?

Zenji, gloomy- [Raises eyebrow] I acted like a dick and you say that?

Hanae- Look….everyone’s on edge right now. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.

Zenji- That’s my personality, Takahashi-chan. It always has been.

Zenji, tired- Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with my bed after this bullshit morning…

**He plodded out of the room, leaving Hanae to question what she’d just witnessed. Could she even call it an altercation? Probably not. Either way, she’d learned things she hadn’t quite known before. That was a plus. She sighed to herself and left the dining hall.**

**Her mind returned to her initial goal, she needed to find and talk to Mayu, and quickly. She needed to know what was up with her, and maybe find out more about what she knows in advance of this supposed meeting.**

**So the hunt begins in the main lobby, of course it’s unlikely she’ll be in here. Where could she be?**

**Hanae began to wander the halls, looking through classroom windows, maybe she’d be in one of them, that was until she bumped into someone.**

Hanae, startled- Sorry!

**She came back to her senses and realized she;d run into….Junpei?**

Hanae, confused- I thought you were resting?

Junpei- I was. I got bored of staring at the ceiling, and chronic pain is the least of the problems I have to worry about here. Have you seen JJ-san anywhere?

Hanae- [Shakes her head] I was looking for someone myself, I wasn’t really looking to see who else was around.

Junpei- Who are you trying to find?

**Hanae considered lying, saying she was just looking for Sadahiko. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep that lie going forever.**

Hanae- I’m trying to find Aino-chan. Have you seen her anywhere?

Junpei- Fuck no. I avoid Chain Link like the damn plague.

Hanae- What’s your damage with her anyway?

Junpei- Simple. She annoys me. I don’t hide when I’m annoyed.

Hanae, confused- That’s it?

Junpei- For the most part yeah. She’s not the type of person I like to be around.

Hanae- But you prefer to be around Zheng-chan and Jacobsen-chan?

Junpei- [Smirks] They’re nice. They’re funny to me. I prefer people who don’t make jokes at others expense and act like they know it all. After all, that’s my job, heh.

Hanae- Hm….

Junpei, curious- So what makes *you* seek the dicolor dipshit?

Hanae- Eh? Oh...she wanted to talk to me about something, but I wanted to catch her before that.

Junpei, serious- [Digs hands into pockets] Do you really trust her?

Hanae, uncertain- Yes. I think.

Junpei, serious- Let me tell you, that’ll probably be the worst mistake you can make. I don’t like seeing people run into danger.

Junpei- [Scratches chin] I’d keep my distance from her, but I’m not you.

Hanae, concerned- W….why are you so against her?

Junpei- She doesn’t know shit, she just likes to play around and that’ll get her and if you keep looking for her, you, into trouble.

Hanae, frustrated- I think you’re wrong about her!

Junpei- Tell me, what do you actually know about her?

Junpei, annoyed- Is she really that easy to trust when she stops attending meals?

Junpei, angry- Is she really trustworthy when she’s poking around with whatever is going on?

Junpei, provoking- Do you really think that’s someone you can trust at all?

Hanae, uncertain- . . .

Junpei- I thoug-

Hanae- You never gave her a chance.

Junpei- Huh?

Hanae- I don’t hold this against you, I think you’re a good person. But you were the one shutting Aino-chan down from the fucking start.

Hanae- You don’t let her have a chance, because you have some pointless issue with her.

Hanae- At least I’m trying to reach out to her. When none of you will!

Junpei- [Smiles] You’re so good natured, it’s surprising.

Junpei- [Frowns] But I see your point. I let an opinion shape how I view any and all leads in this place. I can’t say ‘I’m turning over a new leaf’ or some shit, but I can certainly work on that a little.

Junpei- Guess I should be a little nicer. [Laughs slightly]

Hanae, blushing- [Smiles] Y...yeah. You should.

Junpei, confused- What’s your damage, Bookbag?

Hanae, surprised- N-Nothing!

Junpei, blank- Whatever.

Junpei- I won’t keep you any longer. I have to find JJ-san.

Hanae, uncertain- I’ll go find Aino-chan. I’ll see you around, okay?

Junpei- Sure thing.

**Junpei and Hanae took their own leaves from the conversation. Hanae felt oddly warm, even when he was just provoking her a moment ago. Was his laugh just infectious? Is he more likable when he’s smiling and being slightly polite? She shook her head, she’d have to come back to that later, but for right now, she needed to track down Aino-chan.**

**She had to think, at least a little about where she’d be. Then it hit her. The auditorium. That room was the only room they’d seen Monoushi in and thus that may be her key investigation spot. Hanae hurried to the auditorium. Entering the room and looking around.**

**There she found her.**

**Mayu Aino.**

**She wasn’t sure how to respond. But this was different than what she’d anticipated. The girl was….**

**Hanae approached, checking for what the situation really was…**

**She was...**

**Lying asleep on a set of seats. Snoring slightly.**

Hanae- A-Aino-chan?

**The girl stirred slightly.**

Mayu, groggy- Mmmegh five…. more…. Minutes.

Hanae- Aino-chan, get up!

Mayu, startled awake- OI?!

**She sat up sharply, surprised by Hanae’s forceful words. But also wasn’t entirely on this plane of reality.**

Mayu, sleepy- Takahashi-tan, whaaaaat you want? I’m naptime….

Mayu, sleepy- Meeting not til ‘morrow….god….

Hanae- I don’t care when the meeting is, I need to get some clarification right now!

Mayu, grouchy- Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I thought I needed a teddy bear in middle school, we don’t always need what we want…

Hanae, annoyed- [Grabs Mayu by the shoulders and shakes her] Get. Off. Your. Ass. And. Talk.

Mayu, grouchy- Fine….fine...let go of me and we can chit-chat.

**Hanae obliged and Mayu rose to her feet, shaking her head and slapping herself lightly to wake herself up a bit more.**

Mayu- SO! What d’ya wanna know, Takahashi-tan?

Hanae- What do you know about this place right now?

Mayu, faux surprised- Wow. Not even trying to be subtle, are ya?

Hanae, serious- Please, can we just get to the point?

Mayu- I guess…. Well. For one, I found a history textbook in a classroom, right?

Mayu- Well, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened at Hope’s Peak.

Hanae- You have a point.

**Hanae had almost overlooked that their history books covered the tragedy that overtook most of the world almost a hundred years ago. It’s impossible that this could be a direct connection to that though.**

Mayu, pondering- So my theory right now, is that someone here is trying to create a matching tragedy as a mimic to someone else.

Hanae- You think that there’s an imitation going on?

Mayu- Maybe. Or…. this is completely separate, but think about it. That bull looks like a past tragedy’s so-called headmaster.

Hanae, overwhelmed- I….I can’t believe that.

Mayu- Like I said, it’s only theoretical. It’s possible this is completely different and just coincidentally matches those killing games.

Hanae, confused- It’s…..too much to take in. Are you even sure of this?

Mayu- Nope.

**She said that with a blank and almost disillusioned face.**

Mayu- I know you’re having a hard time processing this. But, at least… try to look out for any similarities. We can meet again ‘morrow after nighttime, the art room. Just like the note said

Hanae- Right, I’ll be the-

**The auditorium door shut, startling both girls.**

Mayu- What the fuck?

Hanae- Was….someone listening to us…?

Mayu- Fuck! This is bad.

**Hanae watched as Mayu paced back and forth. Muttering.**

Mayu, worried- This is bad. If everyone finds out about this situation, they’re all gonna panic. Shit. Shit. Shit. And if they blame me for this, then what if they kill me?

Mayu, panicking- I don’t want to die here. I don’t want to die here. I DON’T WANT TO DIE!

**Hanae stared at her in shocked silence. Unsure how to approach the panicking girl. She then opted to try to pat her on the back and get her to sit down.**

**Eventually the girl stopped crying and shaking. And oddly enough ended up falling asleep again. Hanae knew she shouldn’t just leave her here, not after what happened just a moment earlier. She opened her message app and messaged Sadahiko.**

_ Takahashi -- Hey, I need a little help. Aino’s asleep and I think we should get her to her room. Can you help me out with this? _

**It didn’t take long for her to get a response.**

_ Liu -- Sure thing. I’m not doing a whole lot. _

**After a few minutes, he entered the auditorium. He smiled at Hanae, and seemed a bit puzzled about what happened.**

Sadahiko- What’s going on, Ha-ha?

Hanae- . . .

**‘Should I really tell him the truth right now?’ Hanae questioned internally. On one hand, this guy is her best friend. On the other, he can’t lie to save his life and would easily get terrified if she told him this.**

**_What will Hanae do?_ **

**_Tell the Truth -- Proceed to Route Sonar_ **

**_Lie about It -- Proceed to Route Radar_ **

-

-


	6. CH1: Akatsubaki-2.5 (Sonar) - - Perish With Grace

**-**

**_Decide - “Tell the Truth”_ **

**-**

**Hanae gulped and decided, the truth was more important. This may stir up unwanted feelings, but one person already heard in, what’s one more?**

Hanae- Mayu and I were talking about the….situation we’re all in.

Hanae, solemn- She has a theory that the tragedy almost a hundred years ago is being mimicked by someone with our class as the victims.

Sadahiko, startled- W….whoa…. That’s….a pretty heavy opener there.

Hanae- I don’t want to lie to you. I’d rather you find out from me, than through rumors. Someone was spying on us while we talked. They might go spreading it around.

Sadahiko, firm- So...what’s you two’s game plan...and how can I help?

**Hanae was taken aback. Sadahiko wanted to join this mastermind hunt?**

Hanae- Hiko, are you sure you want to be a pa-

Sadahiko, serious- Hanae. Look at me.

Sadahiko, serious- How. Can. I. Help?

Hanae- [Bites lip, thinking] Tomorrow night, me and Aino-chan are meeting in the art room. After nighttime. Come to the meeting. I’ll let her know that you’re in on this as soon as I can.

Sadahiko- So that note was real after all….good to know.

Hanae- Yeah. I know Aino-chan is not your cup of tea, but she doesn’t hate you. Give her a chance, and maybe we can sort this whole thing out.

Sadahiko- [Smiles] Good. I hope I can be useful. I may not look it, but I am very observant.

Hanae- [Smirks] You never pick up on anything though.

Sadahiko, slightly offended- Oi! Social skills and seeing small details are not the same!

Hanae- I know, I’m messing with you! Let’s get Aino-chan to her room.

**Sadahiko picked her up with the ease, yet care, of an older brother picking up his little sister to put her to bed after a movie night. Hanae trailed behind, having pulled a notebook out of her bag and writing a short note for Mayu to read when she woke up.**

**She took the girl’s Ushipad from her jacket and scanned it at the door. To unlock the room. Sadahiko gently laid her down to rest and Hanae set the Ushipad and Note together on her desk. The two left, hearing the door lock behind them.**

**Sadahiko looked at Hanae**

Sadahiko- I take it you have more people to go talk to?

Hanae- I mean, I don’t know. I guess I can chat with whoever really. I do feel glad you’re on our side though.

Sadahiko- [Smiles] Thanks. I really don’t want you guys to get too far in trouble. I’m built pretty strong, so I can do some manual labor if we need it.

Hanae- [Chuckles] Yeah, I suppose.

**The two stood in silence. Neither one was really speaking at the moment. It was just past 4 pm. Seemed like time went by too quickly today.**

**‘It’s time to go.’ Hanae thinks to herself. ‘I can’t just stand here all evening.’**

Hanae- How have you been getting along with everyone?

Sadahiko- It’s been good between me and the others.

Sadahiko- Look, you don’t have to stay here with me. I actually kinda like getting to talk to other people here and there.

Hanae, confused- . . .

Sadahiko- Was….was that a little bit rude?

Hanae- Yeah… kind of?

Sadahiko- Sorry.

Hanae- It’s fine, I’ll see you at dinner. Maybe someone else might want to chat for a while.

Sadahiko- I’ll go check out the Game Room again. Maybe there’s something I can offer tomorrow.

Hanae- Right.

**The two split up, and Hanae found herself going back to their classroom. It felt like it had been ages since she stood in here. Though it wasn’t really that long ago she was saying goodbye to her teacher.**

**She wasn’t alone in the room, however. As always, Nozomi was prying around.**

Nozomi- Hey. Takahashi-chan. Can you look at this real quick?

Hanae- What’s ‘This’?

**Nozomi stood by the closet.**

Nozomi- Wasn’t there a folded sheet in here before? Where could it have gone?

Hanae- Have you been keeping track of our supplies here?

Nozomi, sheepish- Yes…

Hanae- Why?

Nozomi- People can’t kill without me catching their choice of tools to sneak around with, you know?

Hanae- But knowing what’s missing doesn’t always mean you know what’s going to happen, right?

Nozomi- I’m not saying I know all that.

Nozomi, confident- I’m saying that knowing where your evidence came from is a good idea.

Nozomi- Plus I’m really bored, I miss doing my job. It was more fun than being in charge of our stock.

Hanae- I understand that.

Nozomi- What brings you back to our class?

Hanae- I figure if there’s anything we missed, it would be in a place we’d have assumed was all too familiar.

Nozomi- [Goofy smile] Ah! Smart girl, you are.

Hanae- [Smiles] Thanks.

Hanae- [Looking inside the closet] So, how’re you holding up in all this?

Nozomi- As good as one can, given the circumstances.

Nozomi- What about you?

Hanae- Practically the same. I’ve heard some strange things lately.

Nozomi- Yeah. That sounds about right. Yonemura-kun’s been strangely gloomy. He wanted to be alone for a while, so that’s why I’m in here.

Hanae- So keeping stock isn’t your reason?

Nozomi- Nope, it’s just my excuse when people ask. I may be keeping check, but I do care about my friend.

Hanae- Right. You two are the unlikely pair, I’ll say that.

Nozomi- He’s nice enough, just a bit dense for a grown man.

Hanae- Pardon?

Nozomi- We literally celebrated his 19th birthday last year.

Hanae- Holy shit. I almost completely forgot how old he actually is.

Nozomi- Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why he came back to school. He didn’t have to.

**The two exchanged more idle conversation, eventually realizing that they were just mindlessly talking. Still, Hanae felt good about their conversation. It was the least cryptic conversation she’d had recently.**

**The two were surprised by Tadatomo finding them to invite them to eat with the group. A good meal would be a better note to end the day on. Hanae felt rather tired, having had...arguably, a rough day.**

**Entering the dining hall, she was surprised to see everyone was actually present. How Tadatomo convinced Mayu to come, Hanae couldn’t guess.**

Hanae- [Taking a seat next to Sadahiko] . . .

Katherine- Nice of you two to join us.

Koharu- Yeah! It’s nice to have everyone together again.

Nozomi- We need to talk about something.

Nozomi- That big bulky bastard has shit up his sleeve, and plans to do something at the assembly tomorrow.

Nozomi- What can we do to prepare for the inevitable?

Hanae- What?

Teresa- A good question, Ms. Takahashi.

Nozomi- For fucks sake…. What I mean is that assembly is clearly going to be something bad, right?

Mayu- I try to warn you people…

Junpei- Can i-

Junpei- [Glancing at Hanae] Er…. go ahead.

Mayu- Look, this situation. This mastermind is out for bloodshed. We need unity before anything else.

Koharu- Aino-chan is right! We must become one team!

Nobuo- Agreed, but how do we know it’ll last?

Juniper- W-what do you mean by that?

Nobuo- [Rolls eyes] Obviously, nothing lasts forever. Will any teamwork really survive this?

Teresa- I see you and I are thinking on the same wavelength.

Nobuo, blunt- I’m thinking with anxiety, you’re just loopy.

Zenji- As long as there’s some incentive to stay together, alive, then there shouldn’t be a reason to kill….right?

Karin- I think there may be a solution.

Tadatomo- Do tell, Tanaka-sama?

Karin- [Clears throat and stands] The day after tomorrow, we must host a party. To show our unity. That we can come together in a joyous way, as better to strike back at our captor.

Koharu- That’s a brilliant idea! I can perform some songs, Wang-kun would you like to help me put on a show?

Haitao- M...me? Really? I’m not all that talented, Oguro-chan.

Bruno- Don’t sell yourself short, you’re the Ultimate Quyi Artist. Give us a rocking show, even if you don’t feel it. We’ll feel it!

Haitao, flustered- I….I guess I can perform.

Akitoshi- I know how to cook a little, if anyone wants to help we can make some good stuff for this?

Karin- I’m more than happy to help.

Teresa- Likewise.

Zenji- Oi, guys. Where will we even host this? This is one of the only rooms that has much space for that.

Hanae- There’s the auditorium. A good size space up front to set up a few folding tables….

Mayu- Right! And a biiiig fuckin’ stage for Oguro-tan and Wang-bou! 

Haitao- Sounds like a good enough spot. Right?

Nobuo- Leave the lighting for your show to me, kids. I can make that shit shine!

Juniper- I-I-I’m not very useful here, b-but maybe I can d-design some p-p-performance clothes for you two?

Junpei- I can sorta stitch things, if need be.

Tadatomo- As can I!

Karin- Perfect. So no matter what Baragawa-sensei throws at us. We will celebrate our continued teamwork.

**There was a unanimous feeling of excitement. Though several students hadn’t said much. Hanae felt that they’d be welcome to the party as a whole. The cooking team gathered up their trays and such, bringing them out for the group to feast on.**

**There was more and more chatter about the party, but Hanae made eye contact with Mayu. The two were understandably dreading the morning. If what Mayu said was true. That the mastermind is a mimic of the past….**

**No. It wasn’t the right time to bog down her thoughts. Hanae tried to smile and Mayu smiled back.**

**The meal carried forward. But Hanae was only half listening. Afterwards, she managed to rise to her feet, say a few pleasant goodbyes, and walk to her room.**

**When the door had shut behind her. Many things lingered, yet again.**

**-**

**-**

Do you really think that’s someone you can trust at all?

People can’t kill without me catching their choice of tools to sneak around with, you know?

If anything I should be first.

Don’t go spreading that around, I worked hard to be myself. I don’t need it getting ruined now.

**-**

**-**

**Hanae was too tired to truly process what had happened this day. What Mayu was worrying about...what everyone had been talking about.**

**She felt nervous about the next day’s eventual assembly.**

**‘I can’t keep putting up a brave face.’**

**‘I’ll be crushed by that soon…’**

**She thought bleakly. Staring at her ceiling.**

**‘I need to take a break from being there for people…’**

**‘Maybe…’**

**‘I don’t want to leave others hanging.’**

**She slowly fell asleep.**

**Another day gone.**

**Asleep.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fangan has been cancelled, apologies if you were just getting excited at this point! But I genuinely didn't feel motivated or prepared enough to keep this going. I may try again with a newer, fresher, more fleshed out plot in this future. But this is going to remain unfinished, though some of the cast has been turned into Persona OCs so that's fun, I guess?


	7. CH2: Akatsubaki-2.5 (Radar) - - Perish With Grace

**-**

**-**

**_Decide - “Lie about It”_ **

**-**

**-**

**Hanae felt bad to be secretive, but she couldn’t raise hell without any approval from Mayu. She opted to lie to Sadahiko. Not wanting too much to be out there.**

Hanae- We were spending some time together, Aino-chan hasn’t slept much, so she passed out on me.

Sadahiko- I see. I’m surprised you two spent time together. She didn’t say anything about the note?

Hanae, lying- Nope.

Sadahiko- Huh. I really hope you don’t go and meet with whoever wrote it.

Hanae- I won’t, I promise.

**Hanae could feel the lump in her throat as she pretended to be telling the truth.**

**It hurt to lie to him, when he was none the wiser about how to spot a liar.**

**Sadahiko picked her up with the ease, yet care, of an older brother picking up his little sister to put her to bed after a movie night. Hanae trailed behind.**

**She took the girl’s Ushipad from her jacket and scanned it at the door. To unlock the room. Sadahiko gently laid her down to rest and Hanae set the Ushipad down on her desk. The two left, hearing the door lock behind them.**

**Sadahiko looked at Hanae**

Sadahiko- I take it you have more people to go talk to?

Hanae- I mean, I don’t know. I guess I can chat with whoever really. I do feel glad you’re on our side though.

Sadahiko- [Smiles] Thanks. I really don’t want you guys to get too far in trouble. I’m built pretty strong, so I can do some manual labor if we need it.

Hanae- [Chuckles] Yeah, I suppose.

**The two stood in silence. Neither one was really speaking at the moment. It was just past 4 pm. Seemed like time went by too quickly today.**

Hanae- How have you been getting along with everyone?

Sadahiko- It’s been good between me and the others.

Sadahiko- Look, you don’t have to stay here with me. I actually don’t always gotta be next to you.

Hanae, confused- . . .

Sadahiko- Was….was that a little bit rude?

Hanae- Yeah… kind of?

Sadahiko- Sorry.

Hanae- It’s fine, I’ll see you at dinner. Maybe someone else might want to chat for a while.

Sadahiko- I’ll go check out the Game Room again. See if anyone’s there.

Hanae- Sounds good.

**The two split up, and Hanae found herself going back to their classroom. It felt like it had been ages since she stood in here. Though it wasn’t really that long ago she was saying goodbye to her teacher.**

**She wasn’t alone in the room, however. As always, Nozomi was prying around.**

Nozomi- Hey. Takahashi-chan. Can you look at this real quick?

Hanae- What’s ‘This’?

**Nozomi stood by the closet.**

Nozomi- Wasn’t there a folded sheet in here before? Where could it have gone?

Hanae- Have you been keeping track of our supplies here?

Nozomi, sheepish- Yes…

Hanae- Why?

Nozomi- People can’t kill without me catching their choice of tools to sneak around with, you know?

Hanae- But knowing what’s missing doesn’t always mean you know what’s going to happen, right?

Nozomi- I’m not saying I know all that.

Nozomi, confident- I’m saying that knowing where your evidence came from is a good idea.

Nozomi- Plus I’m really bored, I miss doing my job. It was more fun than being in charge of our stock.

Hanae- I understand that.

Nozomi- What brings you back to our class?

Hanae- I figure if there’s anything we missed, it would be in a place we’d have assumed was all too familiar.

Nozomi- [Goofy smile] Ah! Smart girl, you are.

Hanae- [Smiles] Thanks.

Hanae- [Looking inside the closet] So, how’re you holding up in all this?

Nozomi- As good as one can, given the circumstances.

Nozomi- What about you?

Hanae- Practically the same. I’ve heard some strange things lately.

Nozomi- Yeah. That sounds about right. Yonemura-kun’s been strangely gloomy. He wanted to be alone for a while, so that’s why I’m in here.

Hanae- So keeping stock isn’t your reason?

Nozomi- Nope, it’s just my excuse when people ask. I may be keeping check, but I do care about my friend.

Hanae- Right. You two are the unlikely pair, I’ll say that.

Nozomi- He’s nice enough, just a bit dense for a grown man.

Hanae- Pardon?

Nozomi- We literally celebrated his 19th birthday last year.

Hanae- Holy shit. I almost completely forgot how old he actually is.

Nozomi- Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why he came back to school. He didn’t have to.

**The two exchanged more idle conversation, eventually realizing that they were just mindlessly talking. Still, Hanae felt good about their conversation. It was the least cryptic conversation she’d had recently.**

**The two were surprised by Tadatomo finding them to invite them to eat with the group. A good meal would be a better note to end the day on. Hanae felt rather tired, having had...arguably, a rough day.**

**Entering the dining hall, she was surprised to see everyone was actually present. How Tadatomo convinced Mayu to come, Hanae couldn’t guess.**

Hanae- [Taking a seat next to Sadahiko] . . .

Katherine- Nice of you two to join us.

Koharu- Yeah! It’s nice to have everyone together again.

Nozomi- We need to talk about something.

Nozomi- That big bulky bastard has shit up his sleeve, and plans to do something at the assembly tomorrow.

Nozomi- What can we do to prepare for the inevitable?

Hanae- What?

Teresa- A good question, Ms. Takahashi.

Nozomi- For fucks sake…. What I mean is that assembly is clearly going to be something bad, right?

Mayu- I try to warn you people…

Junpei- Can i-

Junpei- [Glancing at Hanae] Er…. go ahead.

Mayu- Look, this situation. This mastermind is out for bloodshed. We need unity before anything else.

Koharu- Aino-chan is right! We must become one team!

Nobuo- Agreed, but how do we know it’ll last?

Juniper- W-what do you mean by that?

Nobuo- [Rolls eyes] Obviously, nothing lasts forever. Will any teamwork really survive this?

Teresa- I see you and I are thinking on the same wavelength.

Nobuo, blunt- I’m thinking with anxiety, you’re just loopy.

Zenji- As long as there’s some incentive to stay together, alive, then there shouldn’t be a reason to kill….right?

Karin- I think there may be a solution.

Tadatomo- Do tell, Tanaka-sama?

Karin- [Clears throat and stands] The day after tomorrow, we must host a party. To show our unity. That we can come together in a joyous way, as better to strike back at our captor.

Koharu- That’s a brilliant idea! I can perform some songs, Wang-kun would you like to help me put on a show?

Haitao- M...me? Really? I’m not all that talented, Oguro-chan.

Bruno- Don’t sell yourself short, you’re the Ultimate Quyi Artist. Give us a rocking show, even if you don’t feel it. We’ll feel it!

Haitao, flustered- I….I guess I can perform.

Akitoshi- I know how to cook a little, if anyone wants to help we can make some good stuff for this?

Karin- I’m more than happy to help.

Teresa- Likewise.

Zenji- Oi, guys. Where will we even host this? This is one of the only rooms that has much space for that.

Hanae- There’s the auditorium. A good size space up front to set up a few folding tables….

Mayu- Right! And a biiiig fuckin’ stage for Oguro-tan and Wang-bou! 

Haitao- Sounds like a good enough spot. Right?

Nobuo- Leave the lighting for your show to me, kids. I can make that shit shine!

Juniper- I-I-I’m not very useful here, b-but maybe I can d-design some p-p-performance clothes for you two?

Junpei- I can sorta stitch things, if need be.

Tadatomo- As can I!

Karin- Perfect. So no matter what Baragawa-sensei throws at us. We will celebrate our continued teamwork.

**There was a unanimous feeling of excitement. Though several students hadn’t said much. Hanae felt that they’d be welcome to the party as a whole. The cooking team gathered up their trays and such, bringing them out for the group to feast on.**

**There was more and more chatter about the party, but Hanae made eye contact with Mayu. The two were understandably dreading the morning. If what Mayu said was true. That the mastermind is a mimic of the past….**

**No. It wasn’t the right time to bog down her thoughts. Hanae tried to smile and Mayu smiled back.**

**The meal carried forward. But Hanae was only half listening. Afterwards, she managed to rise to her feet, say a few pleasant goodbyes, and walk to her room.**

**When the door had shut behind her. Many things lingered, yet again.**

**-**

**-**

Do you really think that’s someone you can trust at all?

People can’t kill without me catching their choice of tools to sneak around with, you know?

If anything I should be first.

Don’t go spreading that around, I worked hard to be myself. I don’t need it getting ruined now.

**-**

**-**

**Hanae was too tired to truly process what had happened this day. What Mayu was worrying about...what everyone had been talking about.**

**She felt nervous about the next day’s eventual assembly.**

**‘I can’t keep putting up a brave face.’**

**‘I’ll be crushed by that soon…’**

**She thought bleakly. Staring at her ceiling.**

**‘I need to take a break from being there for people…’**

**‘Maybe…’**

**‘I don’t want to leave others hanging.’**

**She slowly fell asleep.**

**Another day gone.**

**Asleep.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fangan has been cancelled, apologies if you were just getting excited at this point! But I genuinely didn't feel motivated or prepared enough to keep this going. I may try again with a newer, fresher, more fleshed out plot in this future. But this is going to remain unfinished, though some of the cast has been turned into Persona OCs so that's fun, I guess?


End file.
